


Transmutatio

by MaGonaz



Series: El Intercambio [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGonaz/pseuds/MaGonaz
Summary: En el que Ukyo se despierta en una cama que no es suya, en una habitación que no le pertenece y en el cuerpo de una extraña que le resulta sospechosamente familiar.





	1. Ukyo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ukyo se despierta en una cama que no es suya, en una habitación que no le pertenece y en el cuerpo de una extraña que le resulta sospechosamente familiar.

Cuando Ukyo Kuonji se despertó una mañana después de un sueño intranquilo, se encontró sobre una cama que no era la suya convertida en alguien que no era ella.

Pero no nos adelantemos a la historia. En cuanto Ukyo abrió los ojos, lo primero que le vino a la mente era lo mucho que le apetecía cerrarlos de nuevo y acurrucarse entre las finas sábanas que la cubrían, como cualquier adolescente que se precie. Evidentemente. No se fijó en el techo desconocido en el que se clavó su mirada, ni tampoco cayó en cuenta en que las sábanas ahora le parecían mucho más suaves que la noche anterior.

Se giró sobre su costado, todavía con la mente entumecida por Morfeo. Ay, si tan solo no tuviese que levantarse a hacer la compra para reponer todo lo que se le había acabado en el último turno de la cena… podría dormir hasta tarde, sí, pero también podría dormir al sol, como los turistas que visitaban su restaurante a diario desde hacía ya cinco días. O podría salir a las calles de Okinawa. Al fin y al cabo, Ukyo era una madrugadora por tradición: a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda, le decía siempre su padre, y a Ukyo le gustaba seguir los consejos de su padre, porque hasta ahora no le habían fallado.

Bueno, no todos. Aquel que le había confiado en su lecho de muerte no había tenido mucho éxito, aunque tenía que admitir que el resultado no había sido tan horrible.

Como siempre que sus pensamientos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia Ranma, Ukyo sintió que una sonrisa amenazaba con tirarle de los labios. Ay, Ranma. Su Ran-chan. ¿Pensaría él también en ella al despertarse? Ukyo sabía cuál respuesta era la que quería, pero también sabía que Ranma era la persona menos romántica del universo. Su entrenamiento para convertirse en un hombre entre los hombres lo había dotado de un físico perfecto y unas habilidades con las artes marciales que cualquiera envidiaría, pero también le había dejado una cicatriz emocional que le impedía expresar sus sentimientos como una persona normal.

Suspiró. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero, en ese aspecto, Ranma todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer. En cierto sentido, necesitaba crecer. Madurar, por así decirlo.

Quizás, se dijo, aquella era la razón por la que parecía que se interesase más por su comida que por ella. Quizás, lo que necesitaba era tiempo…

Tiempo del que disponía cada vez menos. Con el último año de instituto había llegado la presión de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. O, en su caso, la presión de encontrar una alternativa que no la privara de todas las ventajas de un título universitario.

 _Aunque primero tendré que aprobarlo todo_ , pensó mientras se incorporaba. Las sábanas satinadas resbalaron sobre su cuerpo y cayeron como un charco a sus pies. Ukyo se agachó a recogerlas… y contuvo un grito horrorizado.

Rojo. Sus uñas estaban _pintadas_ de rojo. Sus uñas no habían estado pintadas _de rojo_ cuando se había metido en la cama. A menos que a Konatsu se le hubiese vuelto a ocurrir que era una buena idea realizarle un cambio de imagen mientras estaba durmiendo…

—Espera un momento…

¿Dónde estaba Konatsu? Ukyo ignoró el extraño timbre de su voz y miró a su alrededor. No, no veía a su ayudante por ninguna parte, aunque lo más alarmante de todo era que no veía nada de lo que se suponía que tenía que estar viendo.

Se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Dónde estaban las paredes sucias de la posada? ¿Y el almanaque chino del año anterior con el que había cubierto un agujero de aspecto sospechoso?

Estaba claro que aquella no era la misma habitación que había alquilado a principios de semana. Los primeros rayos del sol bañaban las paredes, pintadas de un color claro, otorgándoles un brillo dorado. Una alarma se disparó en su mente: el lugar le resultaba ligeramente familiar, aunque no sabía de qué.

Un golpe proveniente de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo. ¿Sería Konatsu? ¿El culpable de su nueva ubicación? ¿El canalla que la había raptado mientras dormía y le había pintado las uñas de los pies?

Sus miedos y su indignación dieron paso al desconcierto menos de un segundo después.

—¿Akane? Kasumi dice que el desayuno estará listo en cualquier momento —dijo la voz de Ranma.

Ukyo parpadeó.

—¿Ranma? Pero ¿qué está haciendo él aquí? ¿Será algún truco…?

Se detuvo para aclararse la garganta. Por alguna razón, su voz sonaba extraña, mucho más aguda de lo que acostumbraba.

El golpe se repitió, seguido de otra pregunta. Esta vez, en lugar de fijarse solo en la voz que las pronunciaba, Ukyo prestó atención a las palabras que llegaban amortiguadas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sé que estás despierta. ¿Por qué no me contestas? Como entre y vea algo que no quieras que vea…

Ukyo creyó oír un suspiro. En honor a la verdad, su cerebro estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que acababan de enviarle sus oídos que apenas percibía los demás sonidos. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero si de algo estaba segura era que aquel era Ranma. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a distinguir su voz a la perfección.

—¿Akane?

Ukyo frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca para señalarle a Ranma que se había equivocado de nombre (dos veces), pero, al final, no pudo vocalizar su queja.

Porque Ranma había abierto la puerta.

Y Ukyo se quedó sin respiración.

Perder la capacidad de respirar inconscientemente era uno de los efectos secundarios que ocasionaba la presencia de Ranma en gran parte de la población femenina. Y puede que también en la masculina. Ukyo sospechaba que la culpa era de aquellos ojos azules: aquel pigmento era muy difícil de encontrar en Japón, por lo que resultaba exótico y único a partes iguales. Además, la fiereza y el poder que albergaban eran casi _palpables_.

Sintió que su pecho se constreñía con un cosquilleo inusual en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que aquella era la primera vez se veían? Quizás fuera porque Ranma nunca la había mirado de aquella forma: con los labios separados y los ojos tan abiertos que no fue difícil apreciar el momento exacto en el que se le dilataban las pupilas.

Ukyo había leído una vez en algún libro de la escuela que el dicho «los ojos son los espejos del alma» no era una expresión tan romántica como uno pudiese llegar a creer. Los ojos, a menudo, traicionan los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. Se tuercen hacia los lados cuando mentimos, buscan las respuestas que desconocemos en el cielo y rehúyen la mirada de quien nos conoce para que no nos descubran en el engaño.

Las pupilas, decía aquel texto largo tiempo olvidado, eran el delator más común, aunque a veces el menos perceptible. Ukyo había tenido suerte de que Ranma tuviese los ojos claros, porque, de lo contrario, habría sido casi imposible distinguir aquella minúscula expansión sobre sus irises.

Un extraño orgullo la invadió. Recordaba que, junto a aquella aclaración, había escrita una lista de posibles motivos por los que las pupilas reaccionaban.

Recordaba aún mejor que «interés» y «atracción» la encabezaban.

Ukyo sabía que era bella. Había recibido demasiadas atenciones a lo largo de su vida como para siquiera considerar que carecía de cualquier tipo de encanto. Su altura y sus rasgos marcados la hacían atractiva a ojos femeninos, pero eran sus curvas las que captaban las miradas de los hombres. Con frecuencia, sucedía al revés. Aunque Ukyo no sabía ni quería saber por qué.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora nunca había tenido la certeza de que _Ranma_ la considerase bella. Siempre la había tratado con educación y afecto, llegando a llamarla «linda» en más de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando quería dejar claro que Akane no lo era.

Hasta ahora, nunca había despertado en él ninguna reacción tan… tan…

«Visceral» era la palabra. Una reacción emocional tan intensa y profunda que hizo que se sonrojara.

Ranma se humedeció los labios antes de mirar rápidamente al suelo. Ukyo habría jurado que él también se ponía rojo, pero, claro, aquello no casaba con lo que sabía de Ranma. Ranma era demasiado varonil como para sonrojarse como una colegiala.

—Si no estabas decente podrías haber dicho algo, ¿no? —murmuró, cerrando con fuerza la mano alrededor del picaporte.

Ukyo tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para comprender a qué se refería con eso de la decencia.

—¡Argh! —mientras se agachaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, ideó unas mil formas de torturar al pervertido que la había metido en aquella aberración.

Porque aquella obscena pieza de tela no podía considerarse ropa, no señor, y menos con la cantidad de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No quería… —Ranma tropezó con sus propias palabras buscando una excusa adecuada. Al final, optó por resoplar y pasarse una mano por el pelo—. Esto es culpa tuya, maldita sea. No te atrevas a sacar esa maza del infierno o… o…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—… Kasumi quiere que bajes a desayunar. Además, ¿no habías quedado con Yuka y Sayuri para ir a la piscina o algo así? Vas a llegar tarde como no te pongas las pilas.

—Ranma…

—¡Ya te he dicho que ha sido sin querer!

—Pero ¿qué estás…?

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que nuestras familias intentarán casarnos con cualquier pretexto. No creo que nuestros padres (sobre todo el tuyo, con eso de que eres «su niñita» y todas esas tonterías) estén por encima de utilizar tu supuesto honor como excusa…

Ranma se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire. Había dicho todo aquello de carrerilla, casi sin respirar, como si estuviese acostumbrado a no acabar nunca sus explicaciones.

Aunque, reflexionó Ukyo, teniendo en cuenta el genio que se gastaba la chica con la que vivía…

No obstante, al comprobar que el golpe no llegaba, que los insultos que normalmente lo acompañaban seguían sin decirse, se atrevió a alzar la vista. Ukyo no sabía qué era lo que estaba viendo, pero en menos de un segundo la pasión que emanaba de su mirada se disolvió en preocupación e inquietud.

Hacia ella.

—¿Akane? —la llamó, preocupado, otra vez por un nombre que no era el suyo. Ukyo quería gritar por la injusticia, por la confusión, por el extraño presentimiento de que algo iba muy, pero que muy mal—. No he visto _nada_ —intentó tranquilizarla. Al no recibir respuesta, siguió diciendo—: Porque, ya sabes, no tienes nada que enseñar. Si hasta _yo_ estoy más desarrollado en mi forma femenina que un marimacho como tú…

Ukyo se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Por qué estaba Ranma tan empeñado en tratarla como si fuese Akane? El nombre, la descripción que hacía de ella, todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora… era como si, en lugar de estar hablando con ella, estuviese hablando con Akane.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Ukyo vio la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y gritó.

Mientras Ranma se escabullía a la velocidad de un rayo y cerraba con fuerza la puerta tras de sí, Ukyo corrió hacia el espejo que había resuelto sus dudas.

Se llevó una mano al rostro. No tan sorprendentemente, la chica que le devolvía la mirada se llevó una mano al rostro. Luego, como ella, se acarició los párpados, se estiró de las orejas y se dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Ukyo parpadeó.

La chica parpadeó.

Comprendió en aquel instante que lo que estaba viendo solo podía ser su reflejo. La posición y la distancia del espejo hacían imposible que se tratase de algún truco de perspectiva de bajo presupuesto.

Solo había un pequeñísimo problema con ese hecho: que, al mismo tiempo, era imposible que aquella imagen le perteneciese.

Porque Ukyo no medía uno sesenta y no tenía el pelo azul y cortado a la altura de las orejas. Tampoco tenía los ojos marrones, ni dormía con camisones de encaje.

Y, definitivamente, no acostumbraba a pintarse las uñas de los pies.

En cambio, Akane Tendo, cuya descripción correspondía exactamente con lo que estaba viendo, sí.


	2. Ukyo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ranma es un tsundere.

El lamento de las cigarras era lo único que se escuchaba en las calles de Nerima. El cielo había adquirido esa textura incierta del confuso paso del día a la noche y hacía rato que las madres habían llamado a sus hijos a la seguridad del hogar.

Eran pocos los valientes que se atrevían a deambular por entre la atmósfera húmeda y sofocante de Tokio en pleno verano. Entre ellos se encontraba una jovencita de aspecto inofensivo que caminaba con los hombros hundidos y la mirada perdida. Cualquier habitante de aquel barrio la habría reconocido inmediatamente, y habría dicho que la muchacha no era tan inofensiva como aparentaba. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabía que Akane Tendo era la heredera del dojo Tendo, una escuela de artes marciales que había desarrollado su propio (y peligroso) estilo personal.

Sin embargo, unas habilidades (casi) sobrehumanas con el Arte no eran lo único que ocultaba su cuerpo menudo y femenino.

Porque aquella Akane Tendo que volvía a casa después de un día de diversión y esparcimiento con sus amigas en realidad se llamaba Ukyo Kuonji.

Quien, en esos instantes, meditaba sobre su reciente situación. La única explicación que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento era que alguna de las prometidas de Ranma había vuelto a jugar con magia y las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. No sería la primera vez que Akane, por el simple hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo, terminaba siendo la víctima de embrujos, posesiones y hechizos de lo más extraños.

Un intercambio de cuerpos no sonaba tan disparatado si se tenían en cuenta los antecedentes.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué ella también estaba involucrada. Ukyo no había estado en contacto con ningún tipo de magia recientemente, pues se había pasado los últimos cinco días muy lejos de Nerima, Tokio. De hecho, en una isla completamente diferente. La prefectura de Okinawa era un destino muy turístico en esa época del año y Ukyo no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar un poco de dinero extra mientras pudiese. Cuando empezasen las clases de nuevo, se vería obligada (otra vez) a cerrar por las mañanas, y los víveres, las licencias y el alquiler no se iban a pagar solos, de eso estaba segura.

Aquel detalle solo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza. La palabra «intercambio» implicaba reciprocidad. Es decir, si ella se encontraba en el cuerpo de Akane, en Nerima, eso solo podía significar que Akane se encontraba en el suyo, en Yonabaru, si no recordaba mal.

Y eso se traducía en que su negocio estaba condenado a fracasar. Akane era una buena estudiante, una buena hija y una buena artista marcial. Pero ¿una buena cocinera? En absoluto. El Hospital General de Nerima podía dar buena cuenta de lo nefastos que podían llegar a ser los efectos de su comida.

Suspiró. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía modo de comunicarse con ella. Aquella era una de las mayores desventajas del estilo de vida nómada que practicaba durante las vacaciones. No tener un domicilio fijo conllevaba no tener un teléfono de contacto permanente. Cambiaba de ciudad en ciudad. Y Ukyo nunca encontraba las ganas ni el tiempo necesarios de memorizar cada cifra. ¿Para qué, si lo más seguro era que a los dos días tuviese que aprenderse uno nuevo?

Su único consuelo era que Konatsu estaba con ella…

No, no, con ella no. Con su cuerpo.

¿Con Akane?

_¡Argh!_

Su único consuelo era que Konatsu estaba en Yonabaru. Sí, eso. Konatsu estaba cuidando del negocio y asegurándose de que no recibían ninguna demanda por intoxicación…

—A quién quiero engañar —murmuró con voz cansada—, lo más seguro es que Akane lo haya dejado inconsciente. Todos sabemos que no reacciona muy bien bajo presión.

Y vaya que se encontraba bajo presión. Llevar un restaurante ella sola era agotador, incluso ahora que Konatsu vivía con ella y la ayudaba atendiendo las mesas.

Ukyo se masajeó las sienes. Quizás Akane se lo había contado todo a Konatsu. Y, quizás, Konatsu la había creído. Quizás Konatsu se estaba encargando de preparar la comida. No estaría tan buena como la suya, de eso no había duda, pero al menos sería comestible…

O quizás no. Después de todo, Akane podría haber pensado como ella y había optado por guardar silencio. En ese mismo instante, podría estar haciendo exactamente lo que hacía Ukyo: intentar hacerse pasar por una persona que no era ella.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que no le había resultado tan difícil. Akane vivía con su familia, pero, por alguna razón, hasta ahora solo se había encontrado con Kasumi. La hermana mayor de sonrisa imperturbable había achacado su silencio durante el desayuno a lo que fuera que hubiese hecho Ranma, quien había decidido sabiamente no aparecer de nuevo frente a ella, para hacerla gritar esa mañana.

Luego, Yuka y Sayuri la habían llamado para decirle que pasarían por ella en menos de veinte minutos. Recordaba que Ranma había mencionado algo sobre la piscina antes de desaparecer como el humo, así que se había vestido rápidamente con la muda de ropa que Akane (la de verdad) debía de haber dejado la noche anterior sobre el escritorio, entre una revista de literatura y varias bolas de papel arrugado.

Y, después, sus amigas, es decir, las de Akane, no habían hecho más que ayudarla con sus comentarios jocosos. Al parecer, y pese a los años de convivencia, seguía siendo muy normal que Ranma y Akane discutiesen casi a diario y que las peleas tuviesen repercusiones en el humor de Akane. A estas alturas, una Akane taciturna les resultaba tan normal como una Akane risueña.

Aquel detalle le había llamado la atención a Ukyo, que no había podido evitar preguntare cuál era la razón por la que Akane, es decir, _ella_ , podría estar tan contenta.

—¡Pues por la reconciliación, claro! —había contestado Yuka con un brillo especial en la mirada—. No es que lo sepa por experiencia propia, pero, ¿no dicen que _la reconciliación_ es lo más bonito de las discusiones?

—Oh —secundó Sayuri—. _La reconciliación_. Y dinos, Akane, ¿Ranma y tú ya habéis pasado de los besitos? Porque con lo fuertes que son vuestras peleas, no nos podemos ni imaginar cómo será el…

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Ukyo, que de repente entendió el extraño énfasis y los sonrojos que se habían extendido por las mejillas de sus acompañantes.

—¿¡Qué besos!? ¿¡Qué reconciliación?! ¡Entre Ranma y… — _y Akane_ —… y-yo nunca ha habido ni habrá nada de eso!

Por supuesto, su respuesta no había sido sorprendente en absoluto. Casi como si lo hubiesen ensayado, Yuka y Sayuri estallaron en carcajadas y le dieron golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Le había costado un rato entender que habían estado bromeando con ella. Ukyo no tenía amigas en el sentido estricto de la palabra, así que no sabía que esperar de ellas.

A decir verdad, Yuka y Sayuri le caían bastante bien. Si no faltase tanto a clase por culpa del trabajo, a Ukyo le gustaba pensar que, tal vez, entre ella y aquel grupo podría haber surgido una bonita amistad. Akane incluida. La peliazul era una rival más en el amor, sí, pero no podía negar que, de todas, era la que mejor que caía y con la que más se identificaba.

Igual por eso habían intercambiado cuerpos. ¿El Universo había planeado aquello para que comprendieran que, a fin de cuentas, no eran tan diferentes la una de la otra?

Ukyo resopló una risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? Nadie ha contado un chiste. No me digas que encima de violenta, también te estás volviendo loca.

—¡Ranma!

Llevándose una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, Ukyo se giró hacia la voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —había contado con que su miedo a morir por una paliza (bien merecida, en su opinión, aunque Ukyo no se lo diría a Akane ni bajo amenaza de muerte) lo mantuviera alejado de ella el tiempo suficiente como para tener un buen control sobre el papel que tenía que interpretar.

Ranma la miraba con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, en una posición de aparente calma. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de suficiencia que le curvaba los labios parecía tensa, casi insegura.

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Dónde has estado hoy? —se interesó. Pronunció las palabras con fuerza, como había oído hacer a Akane miles de veces cuando quería disimular su preocupación.

Ranma se rascó una mejilla y siguió con la mirada a un pájaro que atravesaba el cielo.

—Daisuke se ha comprado un nuevo videojuego y nos ha invitado a Hiroshi y a mí a probarlo —dijo, al cabo de unos segundos. Habían empezado a caminar de nuevo, Ranma, por una vez, sin subirse a los muros que separaban las casas—. Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado. Así, podremos volver juntos a casa.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —refunfuñó Ukyo sin poder contenerse.

Ranma arqueó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tu padre pondría el grito en el cielo si llegas sola. ¿Qué pasa, Akane? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de que vivimos en una casa de locos?

Ukyo asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Ranma la observaba.

Sintió que empezaba a sudar. ¿Sospecharía Ranma de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no era más que una impostora?

—Akane…

—¿Sí? —dijo Ukyo, intentando tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Estás… estás bien? Te noto rara.

 _¿Cómo, si no hemos pasado ni diez minutos juntos?_ , pensó Ukyo, cada vez más preocupada.

Ranma interpretó su silencio como vergüenza de decir la verdad. Disminuyó la velocidad sin decir nada y la cogió de un brazo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo y la piel se le erizo allá donde Ranma la tocaba.

Ukyo contuvo la respiración. Ranma la estudiaba en silencio, con una concentración de la que no lo creía capaz.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, empezó a ponerse roja.

Ranma, al percibir el color que iban adquiriendo sus mejillas, frunció el ceño y le tocó la frente.

—No parece que tengas fiebre— comentó.

Ukyo retrocedió, propinándole un fuerte manotazo en la muñeca.

—Solo estoy cansada —se disculpó, pensando que aquella era una excusa razonable si se tenía en cuenta dónde había pasado el día entero—. Me he pasado _horas_ en el agua…

A su lado, Ranma ahogó un grito.

—Por favor —gimió—, dime que no has intentado aprender a nadar, otra vez.

Demasiado tarde, Ukyo se acordó de todas esas ocasiones en las que Akane había estado a punto de ahogarse. ¿De cuántas había sido testigo? _De muchas_ , musitó para sus adentros. Las suficientes para saber que Ranma no pasaría por alto un detalle tan importante.

Dio un respingo cuando Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—Akane, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que tienes la misma flotabilidad de una piedra? Cuanto antes lo hagas, más tiempo vivirás. Créeme.

—Ja, ja —Ukyo no se atrevió a mirarlo cuando pasó junto a él, pero sí le dio un empujón con el hombro que creía que entraba en la lista de Cosas que haría Akane normalmente—. Se está haciendo tarde. Kasumi estará preocupada.

Como Ukyo ya se había adelantado unos cuantos metros, no pudo ver que Ranma hacía el amago de decir algo y luego se arrepentía en el último momento. Cuando la alcanzó, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Esa bolsa parece pesada —lo oyó comentar.

Ukyo se acomodó el asa de la bolsa de playa sobre el hombro y lo miró de reojo.

—Qué, ¿te vas a ofrecer a llevarla tú? —Ukyo deseaba fervientemente que dijera que no. Ranma nunca le había llevado la mochila _a_ _ella_.

Afortunadamente, a Akane tampoco. Como bien se lo hizo saber Ranma un segundo después al enseñarle la lengua en una expresión burlesca.

Tardaron cerca de quince minutos en llegar a casa de los Tendo. Para entonces, el sol había descendido lo suficiente en el horizonte como para que empezasen a brillar las primeras estrellas.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —dijo Ukyo con la voz de Akane mientras se quitaba las sandalias de tiras en el _genkan_.

Ranma, con una habilidad que hablaba mucho de la naturaleza estrafalaria de su entrenamiento, se había descalzado en un parpadeo y ya se dirigía a la sala de estar.

Pero una voz dulce y femenina le impidió seguir su camino.

—Bienvenidos a casa, chicos —dijo Kasumi, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. Ranma, ya veo que has encontrado a Akane. ¿No te había dicho que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte? Como siempre.

Ukyo contuvo un jadeo ante lo que vio a continuación: sin girarse, Ranma se aclaró la garganta y murmuró algo que se parecía mucho a «no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando».

Mientras sus orejas adoptaban un curioso tono rosado.

—Tonto —murmuró Kasumi antes de volver a esconderse en la cocina.

Pero Ukyo apenas la escuchaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Porque no se había encontrado con Ranma cuando volvían a casa, después de haber pasado el día en compañía de sus respectivos amigos.

No, Ranma había ido a buscarla. A ella. _A Akane_.

Y, a juzgar por la sonrisa mal disimulada que había curvado los labios de la hermana mayor, aquella no había sido la primera vez que lo hacía.


	3. Ukyo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ukyo urde un plan.

Al día siguiente, Ukyo se despertó con una sensación extraña en la boca. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero en cuanto sus pensamientos comenzaron a dirigirse a la familiar senda que protagonizaba su amigo de la infancia, no tardó en identificar aquel regusto amargo como el sabor de la ojeriza.

Ukyo conocía a Ranma como la palma de su mano. Sabía que cuando se sentía tímido siempre se rascaba la cabeza, y que mentía cuando decía algo con la mirada dirigida al cielo. Conocía todas y cada una de sus manías, sabía interpretar todos y cada uno de sus gestos…

O eso había creído. Aquella expresión avergonzada a la par que orgullosa que había querido disimular (con muy poco éxito, evidentemente, gracias a la tonalidad casi fluorescente que habían adquirido sus orejas), sin embargo, era algo que nunca había visto.

Ukyo no era tonta. La gente creía que sí, porque no se daba por vencida con su amor por Ranma, pero para ella la tenacidad no comprometía la capacidad de entendimiento.

Además, había descubierto hacía años que la vida la trataba mejor si afectaba un mínimo de ignorancia: si fingía que no notaba las miradas que recibía de sus clientes, al final de la noche reunía más propinas. Si fingía que no se daba cuenta de que la mitad de sus compañeros de clase dudaban de su verdadero sexo, su orgullo femenino, que se había visto obligada a enterrar desde pequeña, no se sentía herido. Si fingía que no sospechaba que Ranma, en ocasiones, se encontraba entre ese grupo de personas, su corazón no se encogía de desdicha.

Si fingía que no veía las miradas cómplices que compartía con la que a todas luces era su prometida favorita, su esperanza se mantenía firme.

Pero, después de la noche anterior, Ukyo no podía _no_ ver. Era imposible volver a ponerse esas gafas tintadas de ilusión que solo la dejaban ver lo que quería y no relacionar aquel gesto de preocupación tan evidente con todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Ranma preguntaba por el paradero de Akane cuando pasaba mucho tiempo alejado de ella.

Como consecuencia, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que apenas había sido capaz de disimular. Pese al delicioso olor que le llegaba del plato de arroz con curry que Kasumi le había servido, no había podido comer más que unas cuantas cucharadas, lo que había provocado que el señor Tendo, que por una vez no estaba acompañado de su mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, se echase a llorar desconsolado en un rincón porque «su niñita estaba enferma».

Ukyo, sintiendo algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la compasión por Akane, le había asegurado que se encontraba perfectamente y, valiéndose de la excusa de que estaba muy cansada, se había retirado de la mesa casi de inmediato.

Luego, como si fuese uno de esos robots que aparecían en las películas, se había duchado y puesto el pijama con movimientos automáticos. En el fondo de su mente había vuelto a aparecer la incógnita de por qué la casa Tendo estaba tan vacía y silenciosa, pero había otras cuestiones que la preocupaban todavía más.

¿Desde cuándo Ranma era tan gallardo con _Akane_? ¿Desde cuándo no aprovechaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad para afectar modestia sobre su hombría e integridad, en vez de intentar ocultar cualquier prueba por completo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora Ukyo nunca lo había visto ruborizarse por ello? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la respuesta a la última pregunta era la chica cuyo cuerpo habitaba en esos momentos?

¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué_?

Se había quedado dormida sin atreverse a encontrar solución a aquel rompecabezas. Y, en sueños, sus peores sospechas se habían manifestado en forma de visiones de un futuro en el que ella era una mera espectadora de la boda entre el hombre que amaba y la que en otra vida podría haber sido su mejor amiga.

—Esto tiene que acabar ya —murmuró al silencio de las primeras horas de la mañana.

Le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Para bien o para mal, Ukyo tenía que poner fin a aquella incertidumbre que la había mantenido en vela tantas noches. Terminar con ese malestar que la invadía siempre que su sueño de convertirse en la señora Saotome se alejaba un poco más de la realidad.

Era hora de ser valiente y descubrir la verdad. De enfrentarse a sus miedos de una vez por todas.

Y, si era necesario, inventarse un nuevo sueño por el que luchar.

Parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas que le habían humedecido los ojos y se levantó de un salto. No quería pensar (todavía) en lo que haría una vez obtuviese los resultados de su investigación: primero tenía que planear cómo llevaría a cabo la propia investigación.

Su reubicación temporal de conciencia (o, si lo consideraba desde un punto de vista espiritual, de alma) era una ventaja incuestionable. Lamentablemente, después de la debacle de la Boda Fallida, Ranma no había estado muy dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra. Es más, aun cuando habían transcurrido meses desde aquel desastre, Ukyo sabía que todavía no la había perdonado.

Y no podía decir que no sabía por qué. Había colaborado en la destrucción del dojo y la casa con okonomiyakis _bomba_ , había ayudado a Shampoo a atentar contra la vida de Akane (indirectamente, claro, porque Ukyo no había caído tan bajo como para querer matar a sus contrincantes) y había eliminado la única cura de la maldición que Ranma tenía disponible.

Por no hablar de que, unos meses atrás, no había dudado, en su afán por conseguir aquel anillo familiar que había resultado ser algo completamente inesperado, en poner patas arriba la casa que la madre de Ranma había invertido tanto esfuerzo en mantener en pie.

 _Aunque Ranma también había creído que se trataba de la joya_ , recordó con acidez. _Y quiso regalársela a Akane_.

Akane. Siempre Akane.

—Y qué bien me viene que Akane ahora sea yo —se rio con desgana.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia su armario. Porque, a partir de ese mismo instante y hasta que tuviese solución para todas y cada una de sus dudas, todo lo que le perteneciese a Akane sería suyo.

—La atención de Ranma incluida… —canturreó.

A cambio, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar algunos cientos de yenes que seguro que perdería gracias a las monstruosas habilidades culinarias de Akane y la incapacidad intrínseca de Konatsu para ganar dinero. Tenía ahorros. Y mucha voluntad de sacar su negocio adelante una vez todo volviese a la normalidad.

Aunque sabía que tendría que imitar a Akane a la perfección si no quería que descubriesen su engaño, Ukyo se permitió la licencia de ignorar los largos vestidos de algodón que prefería la peliazul o los diminutos conjuntos veraniegos que a veces le gustaba lucir por unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una simple camiseta de tirantes.

Se sentía algo expuesta, pero no tanto como si llevase falda. Ukyo podía vestirse como la más femenina de las mujeres si quería, pero se sentía mucho más cómoda con prendas que no amenazasen con exhibir su ropa interior.

—Veamos… —dijo peinándose la corta melena con los dedos. El resultado que vio en el espejo le pareció lo suficientemente satisfactorio—. Primero tengo que explorar la casa. Hasta ahora nunca me han permitido pasar mucho tiempo en el piso superior, por lo que no sé dónde está cada cosa. Pero Akane _sí_ lo sabe…

Descubrió con sorpresa y gran alivio que alguien se había tomado la molestia de facilitarle su misión. Akane y sus hermanas tenían una placa con forma de cisne en la puerta de sus habitaciones con sus nombres escritos en inglés y, junto al cuarto de baño, había un cartel que lo delataba como tal.

El dormitorio principal, dedujo, se encontraba en el piso de abajo, al igual que la habitación de invitados que Ranma había estado ocupando con su padre desde hacía un par de años. Ukyo ya conocía la sala de estar y la cocina, y la noche anterior había disfrutado del _ofuro_ y las demás instalaciones, por lo que decidió que dejaría esa zona para el final.

Se encaminaba al dojo cuando Kasumi la sorprendió.

—¿Akane? —la llamó con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que ella también estaba sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una vocecita le dijo a Ukyo que la mayoría de los adolescentes preferían dormir hasta tarde durante las vacaciones. A diferencia de ella, que tenía que hacerse cargo de su restaurante, los demás solo tenían que preocuparse por descansar y hacer los deberes, aunque eso, como ella, preferían dejarlo para último momento.

Tragó saliva audiblemente y miró a Kasumi. La joven sostenía entre sus brazos un cesto de ropa sucia que Ukyo se apresuró a coger para ganar tiempo.

Mientras se acostumbraba al peso con sorprendente facilidad (¿no había creído siempre que Akane era la más débil del grupo?), pensó en una excusa que resultase convincente.

—Anoche me acosté pronto… ¿y por eso hoy me he despertado pronto?

—¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?

—Quiero decir… —al ver que la que se suponía que era su hermana entrecerraba los ojos con suspicacia, se aclaró la garganta—. Imagino que me he despertado pronto por eso. Si no, te aseguro que habría dormido hasta mediodía.

Silencio. Kasumi la estudió en silencio durante lo que a Ukyo le pareció una eternidad.

—Te has levantado pronto para ayudarme con el desayuno… ¿verdad? —preguntó la hermana de Akane al cabo de unos segundos.

Ukyo tardó media milésima de segundo en sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —se rio. Una alarma se disparó en su mente, pero Ukyo no supo cómo interpretarla—. Prefiero no acabar en el hospital.

—Ajá.

Si Ukyo no hubiese estado tan concentrada en buscar una manera de huir de aquella situación, se habría dado cuenta de que la sonrisa de Kasumi se congelaba en una mueca incierta.

—¿Por qué no dejas la colada en el cuarto de la lavadora y vas a despertar a Ranma? —añadió Kasumi sin cambiar de expresión—. El desayuno estará listo en un par de minutos.

Ukyo empezó a deslizarse por las escaleras a una velocidad que no parecía hallarse dentro de los límites de la naturaleza humana.

—Y, ¿Akane? —añadió Kasumi antes de que desapareciese de su vista—. No te olvides de que Ranma tiene un sueño profundo. Usa la fuerza si lo ves necesario.

—¡Será un placer!

Tras abandonar el cesto de la ropa sucia en el diminuto cuarto de la colada, Ukyo se encaminó hacia la habitación de Ranma. Y solo cuando abrió la puerta con fuerza se le ocurrió que Ranma compartía habitación con su padre…

Aunque, por suerte o por fortuna, aquel día Genma Saotome también brillaba por su ausencia. Ukyo resopló de alivio tanto por haber evitado dar un portazo como por no encontrarse con el que algún día sería su suegro.

—¡Ranma! —dijo Ukyo, acercándose al muchacho que todavía dormía profundamente—. El desayuno ya está listo…

Ranma murmuró algo en sueños y le dio la espalda.

Ukyo tomó una profunda respiración.

¡¿Y aquello era con lo que tenía que lidiar Akane cada mañana?!

—¿Por qué Dios es tan injusto? —se lamentó con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos—. Esos músculos...

Oh, señor, ¡los músculos!

Ukyo había visto en incontables ocasiones el torso de Ranma al desnudo. Había ido con él a la playa varias veces y, para qué negarlo, el chico apenas tenía sentido del decoro.

Pero nunca lo había visto así de relajado, tan tranquilo, con la guardia completamente baja… Debía admitir que era una visión incomparable, una imagen que guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

—¿Ranma? —musitó con la boca inexplicablemente seca.

Alargó la mano para sacudirlo por el hombro y, de repente, el mundo giró a su alrededor.

Un segundo después, Ukyo se descubrió tumbada sobre su espalda y debajo de Ranma.

Quien mantenía una mano firmemente apretada alrededor de su cuello.


	4. Ukyo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ukyo improvisa. Improvisa mucho (y mal).

Parpadeó.

—¿Qué…? —Las palabras se le atragantaron en el pecho. No sabía qué decir, porque no se le ocurría nada que pudiese expresar la magnitud de su desconcierto.

Porque ¿en qué momento había pasado de estar de pie a estar acostada? Ni siquiera había visto que Ranma se moviese de su posición cuando la había presionado contra el suelo, por no hablar de que tampoco había _notado_ nada que anunciara el inminente ataque.

Lo que, de por sí, a Ukyo ya le parecía preocupante. Porque, aunque prefería llevar un estilo de vida más orientado a su carrera profesional, Ukyo era una artista marcial desde la más tierna infancia. Ahora no dedicaba tantas horas a su entrenamiento como le habría gustado, pero eso no quería decir que hubiese olvidado la rutina disciplinada que su padre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña.

Ni tampoco que sus instintos y reflejos se hubiesen atrofiado hasta tal punto de que ni siquiera reaccionaba ante una amenaza tan evidente; por lo general, se enorgullecía de su habilidad para enfrentarse con frecuencia a Shampoo, la prometida que demostraba una fuerza y destreza superlativas entre todo el harén del que se había rodeado Ranma. En ocasiones ganaba o perdía, pero el resultado más frecuente era un empate que la dejaba tan frustrada y enfadada como a la amazona china, pero segura de que todavía conservaba su espíritu luchador.

Pero Ukyo empezaba a dudar de la eficacia de aquellos «entrenamientos». Hasta hacía medio minuto, Ukyo había estado convencida de que gracias a ellos ahora podría enfrentarse a Ranma sin ningún problema. Pero ¿cómo podía considerarse una adversaria digna si ni siquiera era capaz de esquivar aquella acometida?

En su defensa debía decir que jamás de los jamases se había imaginado que Ranma pudiese reaccionar de aquella manera con ella. Y, teniendo en cuenta a quién le pertenecía _el cuerpo_ contra el que Ranma había respondido con tanta violencia, menos aún.

—Cualquiera habría dicho que a estas alturas ya te habrías acostumbrado a mí —comentó con desinterés, aunque el temblor de su voz delató su nerviosismo—. Buenos días, bello durmiente.

 _¡¿Bello durmiente?!_ , se quejó una voz en su cabeza. _¡¿Desde cuándo_ Akane _llama a Ranma por algo que no sea un insulto?!_

Ukyo decidió ignorar su conciencia y sonrió, aunque inmediatamente arrugó el rostro en una mueca al recordar la presión que envolvía su garganta. Fue el turno de Ranma de parpadear con confusión; hasta ahora, se había limitado a mirarla fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas y un rictus tan serio que, durante unos instantes, había parecido una persona completamente diferente.

Pero las telarañas del sueño comenzaban a abandonarlo y su cerebro parecía empezar a comprender lo que su cuerpo había hecho de forma casi inconsciente.

—¿Akane? —pronunció con esa voz pastosa de aquel que acaba de abandonar el reino de Morfeo—. ¿Qué…?

Se apartó de ella como quien se aparta de un incendio: rápidamente y con el miedo de que las llamas lo siguieran.

Y solo cuando se hubo incorporado cayó en cuenta Ukyo de un detalle.

Ranma dormía sin camiseta.

Y sin pantalones, aunque para su gran alivio (o, si era sincera consigo misma, su eterna desdicha) sí llevaba calzoncillos.

—Oh, señor…

Aquellas abominables rutinas de ejercicios a las que se sometía por voluntad propia estaban dando sus frutos, evidentemente. Si su cerebro no hubiese hecho cortocircuito al ver aquel panorama, Ukyo habría podido _contar_ los abdominales. ¡Y los oblicuos!

Ay, los oblicuos.

Gimió.

Ranma debió de interpretar aquel sonido como una queja de dolor, porque en seguida corrió a abalanzarse sobre ella. Ukyo había estado muy ocupada intentando procesar la imagen de un Ranma _en ropa interior_ , por lo que notar de repente su cercanía y el tacto áspero de sus manos contra su rostro fue demasiado para ella.

Mientras se encontraba en medio de una experiencia de paroxismo sensorial, Ranma le preguntó si estaba bien.

—¿Sí? —contestó, no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pues a mí me parece que no —murmuró Ranma, tomando nota del extraño tono carmesí que comenzaban a adoptar sus mejillas—. Te has golpeado la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Ukyo se llevó una mano a la zona donde un dolor punzante parecía atravesarle el hueso. Le parecía curioso, cuanto menos, que hasta el momento no lo hubiese notado. Quizás la sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor no era culpa de Ranma y sus abdominales, después de todo.

—Ahora que lo dices… —hizo una mueca al percibir el chichón bajo sus dedos—. Espera, ¿«me he golpeado»? —siseó, recuperando momentáneamente la cordura—. ¡¿Quién es el que ha golpeado a quién aquí?! —señaló.

Ranma tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado antes de apartarle el brazo de un manotazo y empezar a palparle la zona herida.

Ukyo se encontró de súbito cara a cara con su pecho.

Lo cual, tenía que admitir, era un poco extraño. En circunstancias normales, es decir, de pie (porque Ukyo no tenía la suerte de vivir con Ranma y, por lo tanto, no se enfrentaba a este tipo de situaciones, _maldita sea_ ), Ranma no le parecía tan alto. Pese a que ahora era uno de los chicos más altos de su clase, superando la infrecuente altura del metro ochenta, Ukyo también era una chica inusualmente alta. Cuando caminaban hombro con hombro, su coronilla quedaba a la altura de su nariz.

Pero Akane era más bajita. También había crecido un poco desde que se conocían, pero no tanto.

Comparada con Ranma, era _diminuta_.

Ukyo no estaba segura de que le gustase esa sensación.

—No parece que tengas nada grave —murmuró Ranma contra su pelo.

Lo que _sí_ le gustaba, decidió Ukyo en ese mismo instante, era que Ranma la tratase con un mínimo de delicadeza. Una vez más, no pudo evitar recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Ranma había olvidado que Ukyo no era un hombre robusto como él.

Su anhelo por recibir el mismo trato quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando percibió que una mano se deslizaba hasta su cintura. El movimiento había sido tan despreocupado que no le quedaron dudas que se trataba de un gesto frecuente.

Un peso helado se asentó en su estómago.

Lo sintió expandirse hasta su corazón cuando Ranma pronunció _su nombre_ con una dulzura ignota.

Quiso llorar.

Quiso reír.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí_ , pensó, en su lugar.

Con la cara encendida, el pulso acelerado y las primeras lágrimas humedeciéndole los ojos, Ukyo apartó a Ranma de un empujón que habría llenado de orgullo a la verdadera Akane. Ranma la soltó, y Ukyo aprovechó aquellos segundos de sorpresa para echar a correr hasta su habitación.

De haberse girado en algún momento, habría visto que Ranma la contemplaba con un profundo interés.

Dado que la noche anterior ya había parecido indispuesta, no resultó tan extraño que «Akane» se disculpara a la hora del desayuno alegando un dolor de cabeza. Kasumi se limitó a arquear las cejas al tiempo que sonreía mientras el señor Tendo lloriqueaba en un rincón.

—Te estás poniendo enferma justo cuando Nabiki está lejos con sus amigos de la universidad—se lamentó, secándose el rostro con un pañuelo de tela que tenía bordadas sus iniciales en inglés—. Oh, Akane, ¡tu pobre padre no podrá soportar estar tan preocupado por las dos!

—Te he apartado un poco de arroz y sopa de miso —intervino su hermana mayor—. ¿Por qué no te lo subes a tu habitación? Tal vez lo que necesites es echarte una siesta.

Ukyo obedeció. Dormida, no podía pensar en la espantosa sospecha que había nacido en su corazón.

Se despertó de un sobresalto. El canto de las cigarras entraba amortiguado por la ventana y la habitación olía a algo dulce y refrescante que Ukyo no supo identificar hasta que vio la tira de incienso que alguien había dejado encendida sobre su escritorio.

Por alguna razón, aquel detalle la puso de mal humor.

Se incorporó, quitándose el sueño de los ojos con un pellizco. Un vistazo al reloj despertador que reposaba sobre la mesita auxiliar le dijo que ya era media tarde.

—Ah, maldición… —murmuró.

Había sido una tonta. No solo se había negado a desayunar, sino que también se había perdido la comida y cualquier tentempié que hubiese podido colar en medio. Además de tener un terrible dolor de cabeza causado por motivos en los que no quería pensar, ahora estaba famélica.

Por no hablar de que, sin duda, había preocupado a la familia de Akane innecesariamente. No podía sacar de su mente la expresión de auténtico espanto que había puesto el señor Tendo ni el ligero ceño fruncido que le había parecido ver en la hermana mayor…

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ukyo reconoció el sonido como la razón por la que había abandonado las lejanas tierras del sueño y se apresuró a contestar:

—¿Sí?

Kasumi entró con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un plato lleno de galletas. Ukyo no dudaba de que fueran caseras.

—No te has comido el desayuno —murmuró la mujer con desaprobación mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio y le pasaba una de las tazas—. Imaginé que tendrías hambre.

Dando un primer sorbito tentativo a su bebida, Ukyo decidió en ese momento que Kasumi era una enviada del cielo.

Parte de su alivio y entusiasmo por la comida debió verse reflejada en su rostro, porque Kasumi resopló una risita cargada de afecto.

Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente sus labios se arrugaron con reproche.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Porque no estás enferma, Akane. Te conozco.

Ukyo se metió una galleta en la boca y comenzó a masticar lentamente. Su táctica para ganar tiempo no pasó desapercibida, sin embargo: Kasumi le arrebató el plato antes de que pudiese coger otra.

La hermana mayor arqueó una delicada ceja con suspicacia.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió.

Ukyo se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—Oh, Akane… —Kasumi sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Ranma?

Quería decir que sí. Sabía que Ranma y Akane probablemente discutirían unas tres veces antes de la hora del desayuno y que no se arriesgaba tanto con su respuesta.

Pero…

Ukyo tampoco quería mentir. Por alguna razón, la idea de faltar a la verdad delante de la hermana de Akane se le antojaba repugnante, quizás porque hasta para ella era evidente el especial vínculo que las unía. Más que una hermana, a Ukyo siempre le había dado la impresión de que Kasumi era como una madre para la peliazul.

Y ella, que nunca había conocido una figura materna y sabía mejor que nadie lo que era anhelarla con todo su corazón, no era quién para mancillar aquel lazo familiar con invenciones y engaños.

 _Porque haciéndote pasar por su hermana no la estás engañando en absoluto, ¿no?_ , le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Ukyo se estremeció. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Eso lo sabía a la perfección. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido que usurpar la identidad de su amiga fuera moralmente correcto, ni que estuviese justificado por sus celos y su curiosidad.

Distraída, se llevó la taza a los labios.

No, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal _y_ traería consecuencias nefastas. Si Akane no la odiaba ya, una vez las cosas volviesen a la normalidad no tendría motivos para no hacerlo.

Por no hablar de Ranma…

Ranma, quien llevaba meses sin dirigirle la palabra para algo que no fuera un saludo cortés.

Ranma, quien ya parecía odiarla…

Kasumi se aclaró la garganta. Ukyo, que casi se había olvidado de su presencia, sintió que un calor le recorría las mejillas y quiso esconderse tras uno de los grandes almohadones de Akane: hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la reprendía con tanta condescendencia.

No desde la muerte de su padre, por lo menos.

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago que intentó aliviar con otro trago de té.

Finalmente, tuvo que admitir a media voz:

—Estoy confundida.

No especificó respecto a qué. Kasumi, no obstante, creyó entender perfectamente a lo que se refería y asintió mientras murmuraba una expresión destinada a levantarle el ánimo.

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por su… _cambio_ —pronunció la palabra con diversión mal disimulada— de actitud. Ranma siempre ha sido un chico muy serio.

—¿Qué?

—Además, ya sabes que solo lo hace por ti, ¿no? Si no, no habría tratado a Shampoo con tanta crueldad el otro día.

Ukyo parpadeó, totalmente perdida. Kasumi interpretó su mirada como que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decirle, porque cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con enfado fingido.

—Sé que no te cae bien esa chica, Akane, pero hasta tú tienes que admitir que se pasó con ella. ¡La echó de la casa! Y sin aceptar su comida, para sorpresa de todos.

Ukyo incluida. Así que Shampoo había visitado a Ranma hacía poco…

Sonrió para sí misma. ¡Eso explicaba _tantas_ cosas!

—Bueno —Kasumi se puso de pie, sobresaltándola, y se alisó la falda—, deduzco que ya te encuentras mejor, ¿no?

—Un poco —reconoció Ukyo, un tanto insegura.

—Quizás lo que necesitas para terminar de recuperarte es un poco de ejercicio —le sugirió. Algo en su tono le puso la piel de gallina—. ¿Por qué no te cambias y bajas a la cocina? Necesito que me hagas un favor.


	5. Ukyo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ukyo no puede decir que no.

Si a Ukyo le hubiesen preguntado en aquellos instantes cuál era su fruta favorita, habría respondido sin pensárselo dos veces que la sandía.

No porque le gustase especialmente su sabor, ni porque fuese una fruta muy versátil y preciada en los meses de verano (que lo era), sino porque gracias a la sandía podía pasar la tarde en compañía de Ranma.

Bueno, _sandías_.

Cinco, para ser exactos.

—¿No crees que Kasumi se ha pasado un poco? —mencionó mientras caminaba lentamente al ritmo que marcaban las cigarras de la calle.

Ranma, taciturno, apenas asintió en su dirección.

 _Las sandías son una buena excusa para tener que ir con él_ , pensó Ukyo, frunciendo el ceño, _pero no un buen motivo para que hablemos_.

Cuando Kasumi le había comunicado que iba tener que ayudar a Ranma con un recado, Ukyo no había cabido en su cuerpo (¿en el de Akane?) de la dicha. ¡Una tarde con Ranma! ¡Paseándose por las calles de Nerima! Con su trabajo, a duras penas era capaz de pasar haciendo algo que no fuera calcular cuánto dinero le quedaba después de pagar el alquiler, los servicios y los proveedores.

Incluso en verano, porque durante las vacaciones la gente se volvía más perezosa y prefería comer fuera a cocinar en casa.

Pero ahora… ahora tenía la oportunidad de _no hacer nada_ como cualquier otra adolescente.

Se preguntaba si así era como pasaba sus tardes Akane, y si algún día llegaría su turno para pasar una tarde despreocupada de verdad junto al hombre que amaba, sin farsas ni intenciones ocultas tras un rostro que no le pertenecía.

Suspiró. Pensar en ese futuro incierto le recordó que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Y no solo porque desconociese cuánto duraría aquella situación (Ukyo prefería no hacerse ilusiones al respecto, aunque ni ella tenía muy claro si prefería quedarse o no), sino porque las vacaciones de verano estaban cada vez más cerca de acabar.

Cuando empezaran las clases, cualquier ilusión de tiempo libre se desvanecería como el humo en el aire.

Entre estudiar, llevar el restaurante y contar los días que faltaban para que aquel suplicio terminase, Ukyo sabía que tendría que pedirle prestadas algunas horas a la noche para dedicarle, aunque fuese unos minutos, a pensar en qué haría después de los exámenes finales.

Incluso ahora, Ukyo sabía qué era lo que quería, pero sabía con mayor certeza qué era lo que acabaría haciendo.

Llevaba siendo una adulta demasiado tiempo como para atreverse a engañarse con mentiras dulces y promesas vacías.

 _Al menos_ , se dijo, _mientras ahorro lo suficiente para pagarme la matrícula_.

Miró a Ranma. Y él, ¿qué haría? Había oído rumores de que Akane tenía las vistas puestas en la universidad de Kobe, por la buena reputación que tenía su departamento de literatura, pero todavía no tenía nada claro. Tal vez Ranma la siguiera. O, y Ukyo debía reconocer que esa opción le gustaba muchísimo más, tal vez Ranma escogiese la universidad que quedaba más lejos de ella a propósito.

Si es que escogía una universidad. Tal vez sus planes de futuro fuesen hacia otros caminos, hacia perfeccionar el Arte viajando por el mundo, como una vez había hecho su padre con él.

Ukyo pensó durante un segundo en seguirlo si lo hacía, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Ya había probado aquella experiencia y se había jurado no volver a repetirlo.

—Jamás —murmuró.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ukyo ahogó un jadeo. Otra vez, se había olvidado de quién la acompañaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada —se encogió de hombros, buscando en su mente una respuesta que Akane pudiese dar con sencillez—, pensaba en la última vez que te pasaste un peine. ¿No te podías haber arreglado un poco? Vamos a casa de tu madre, después de todo.

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Y después le ofreció una de esas sonrisas cargadas de arrogancia que Ukyo tanto apreciaba.

—Oh, ¿tan mal estoy? —se revolvió el pelo con tanto brío que era imposible pensar que lo había hecho sin querer. Ambos se rieron cuando los mechones del flequillo acabaron apuntando a cientos de direcciones diferentes—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Ukyo sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos —la apremió Ranma, arrebatándole con un rápido movimiento las sandías de una mano y dando un paso hacia ella—. No tengo un espejo a mano y tú eres mi mejor opción.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, la cogió por la muñeca y la guio hasta su pelo. Ukyo habría jurado que había muerto hacía unos instantes, porque nunca jamás se le habría ocurrido que Ranma hiciera aquello con ella…

Aunque, claro, Ukyo en esos momentos era Akane…

Ignorando la punzada de amargura, Ukyo le acicaló los cabellos, tal y como él quería, y se atrevió a sonreírle con apreciación cuando consiguió un resultado más o menos decente. Ranma la observó con los ojos cubiertos de un brillo extraño antes de alejarse repentinamente de ella.

—Me fio de ti —le dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

Y luego siguió caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido nada.

Ukyo no se percató de que no le había devuelto las sandías hasta que Nodoka los hizo pasar hasta la cocina.

—Ranma—dijo la mujer con tono de desaprobación. Ataviada con un ligero kimono de verano, la mujer parecía más una princesa de los tiempos feudales que una ama de casa del siglo XX—, ¿qué clase de hombre eres, que no saludas a tu madre cuando llegas a casa? ¿Acaso no tienes modales?

—Mamá…

—Akane, querida —la miró a ella, repasándola de arriba abajo con un deje de curiosidad—, debo disculparme. Este hijo mío a veces es tan maleducado…

Por tradición, Ukyo se vio obligada a preguntar:

—¿A veces?

Pero Ranma, en vez de saltar ofendido como en tantas otras ocasiones, se limitó a exhalar una risita y sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Estas sandías pesan un poco, por si no te has dado cuenta! —se explicó—. Deberíais darme las gracias por no obligar a Akane a ayudarme. Aunque cinco sandías no son nada en comparación con las pesas que levanta durante sus entrenamientos…

Una sensación helada se asentó en el pecho de Ukyo al oír aquello.

¡Los entrenamientos! ¡Se había olvidado de los entrenamientos!

Oh, ¿sería así como se descubriría su mentira? ¿Por su memoria defectuosa y su negativa para reconocer a Akane como su rival, en más de un sentido?

No le dio tiempo a entrar en pánico, puesto que una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Oh, ¿y cómo sabes eso, hijo? ¿Hay algo que desees contarnos?

Ranma se limitó a mirar a su padre, impasible.

El hombre se rio de su propia pregunta (no tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo) y saludó a la que quería que algún día fuera su nuera.

—Akane, querida, ¿qué tal está tu padre? Últimamente lo noto raro cuando hablamos por teléfono.

—B-bien…

—Bueno, el señor Tendo ha estado un poco preocupado por Akane—la cortó Ranma mientras, que en esos momentos se dirigía a la cocina por órdenes de su madre—. ¡Últimamente está más rara de lo normal!

Sin saber si sentirse ofendida o no, Ukyo preguntó si podía tomar un poco de agua.

Nodoka le entregó un vaso con agua refrescante casi de inmediato, aunque antes le recordó que no tenía que preguntar estas cosas; al fin y al cabo, algún día, esa casa también sería su casa, y lo lógico era que se fuera acostumbrando desde ya.

Sintiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas (de la furia, claro está, pero eso su futura suegra no podía saberlo), Ukyo miró a Ranma. Estaba claro que las había escuchado: aunque se había quedado en el pasillo discutiendo con su padre, se había acercado lo suficiente para entender lo que estaban diciendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ukyo esperó encontrarse con la respuesta de siempre, esa que reafirmaba la certeza de que, de todas, Akane era la prometida con menos posibilidades…

Pero, en cambio, se encontró con una sonrisa.

Incómoda, Ukyo bajó la mirada.

—Oh, Akane —Nodoka llamó su atención cogiéndola suavemente de la muñeca—. Tienes que ver lo que he encontrado. Con las reformas he podido hacer un montón de limpieza y ni te imaginas la de tesoros que tenía guardados.

—¿Tesoros?

Nodoka se rio. Tras decirle que la esperara en la sala de estar, la mujer desapareció escaleras arriba. Sentada en el suelo frente a una mesa baja, Ukyo había podido estudiar con admiración sus alrededores. ¡Estaba todo tan bonito y ordenado! Nadie que no los conociera hubiese dicho que, unos meses atrás, la casa había estado prácticamente al borde de la demolición.

 _Y por tu culpa_ , le recordó esa vocecilla molesta de su cabeza.

Ukyo parpadeó varias veces con frustración.

Pero, ¿¡qué le pasaba hoy que todo lo que hacía o pensaba la hacía sentir culpable!?

No tuvo tiempo de explorar muy a fondo la respuesta, porque Nodoka decidió ese momento justo para regresar.

—Oh, Akane. ¡Tienes que ver esto!

«Esto» eran varios libros gruesos que Ukyo no tardó en identificar como álbumes de fotografías. Y, en cuanto vio la primera, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

—Oh, Dios, Mío…

¡Era adorable! Vestido con un overol azul marino, Ranma, porque era evidente que aquel niño de no más de dos años era él, miraba a la cámara con irritación.

—¿Por qué está enfadado? —se sorprendió preguntando.

—Oh, si no recuerdo mal —Nodoka acarició con anhelo la mejilla de Ranma— fue porque no lo dejaba unirse al entrenamiento de su padre. Le dije que era muy pequeño todavía.

—¿Y aquí? —señaló la siguiente foto, una en la que Ranma lloraba abiertamente—, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

Durante los siguientes minutos, Nodoka relató suficientes historias de la infancia de Ranma como para suplir una vida entera de fantasías. Al principio, a Ukyo le pareció curioso que solo hubiese fotos de Ranma cuando era poco más que un bebé, pero entonces recordó que ella lo había conocido cuando no era mucho más mayor; su padre debía de habérselo llevado a su viaje de entrenamiento poco después de su tercer cumpleaños.

—Era tan tierno… —se lamentó Nodoka—. Mi hijo ahora es muy varonil, no te equivoques, pero a veces me gustaría que…

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó una voz detrás de ellas que las hizo dar un respingo.

Nodoka se aclaró la garganta y le entregó el álbum y Ukyo no pudo contener la risita que se le escapó cuando vio el ligero rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de Ranma.

—Eras un niño tan guapo, Ranma —comentó Nodoka, intensificando con sus palabras el color rojo que había adquirido su hijo.

Ukyo no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Estoy segura de que mis nietos también lo serán —continuó diciendo la mujer—. ¡Akane es una mujer preciosa!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Tía Nodoka!

Al notar que sus protestas se habían solapado, Nodoka se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano y dejó escapar una risita.

Todavía del color de un tomate maduro, Ranma se dejó caer a su lado. Ukyo sintió que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban cuando una de sus rodillas rozó accidentalmente su pierna.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que puedo admitir que incluso de niño era encantador —murmuró, pasando las hojas del álbum y sonriendo para sí mismo.

Ukyo lo observó durante varios segundos. Así, sonrojado y sonriente, Ranma parecía casi un desconocido…

Un desconocido muy, pero que muy atractivo.

—¿Akane?

Ukyo se aclaró la garganta y resistió el impulso de cubrirse el rostro cuando Nodoka llamó su atención. La que un día sería su suegra la miró con expresión cómplice, como si supiese exactamente lo que había estado pensando segundos atrás.

Aclarándose la garganta, Ukyo se las arregló para pronunciar un tímido—: ¿Sí?

Nodoka le entregó otro álbum. Este era más pequeño, aunque del mismo grosor. Cuando lo abrió, Ukyo sintió que algo frío y desagradable se le asentaba en la boca del estómago.

—Tu madre siempre supo que el compromiso sería entre vosotros dos, así que me enviaba fotos tuyas siempre que podía. He pensado que te gustaría tener algunas…

Ukyo no tuvo que preguntar a cuáles se refería.

La señora Tendo había sido una mujer preciosa. Incluso en una cama de hospital, cuando era evidente que acababa de dar a luz, su rostro tenía un brillo especial que hacía difícil apartar la mirada de él. Observaba con ternura al bulto de sábanas que tenía en el brazo, como si no terminase de creerse que estaba allí, y temiese que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer.

Akane, mientras tanto, dormía profundamente en su nido de mantas y amor.

En la siguiente foto en la que aparecía su madre, Akane ya había crecido lo suficiente para mantenerse sentada sola, y sonreía a la cámara con una candidez con la que rara vez se la veía ahora. La señora Tendo, detrás, cogía en brazos a quien solo podía ser Nabiki, mientras Kasumi, a su lado, soplaba las velas de su tarta de cumpleaños.

 _No debería estar viendo esto_ , pensó, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

Ukyo miró a Ranma con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo había estado mirando el álbum por encima de su hombro? Con cansancio, asintió, pero era muy consciente de que su respuesta parecía de todo menos creíble.

—¿Puedo llevármelas a casa? —preguntó, insegura—. Se las devolvería, claro, pero me gustaría hacer unas copias.

Sería como una ofrenda de paz para Akane, ya que le había robado este momento.

Nodoka, por supuesto, dio su aprobación. Mientras se iba a buscar un sobre en el que guardar las fotografías, Ukyo no pudo evitar estudiarla abiertamente: hasta el momento, todas sus interacciones con ella le habían causado cierto temor. Que fuera tan dulce con Akane…

 _Akane, Akane, Akane_ , pensó con disgusto. _Siempre, Akane, pero nunca yo._

—¿A ver? —no había notado que Ranma se había inclinado sobre su hombro para observar el retrato que sostenía entre sus manos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando notó su respiración, cálida, en la nuca—. Mmmm… —un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo—. Tú también eras una niña de lo más mona, si te soy sincero —aguardó un segundo antes de añadir—: Me pregunto qué pasó para que dejaras de serlo.

Ukyo resopló y se giró para encararlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, aunque no habría sabido identificar la causa de su repentina mudez: si la extraña sonrisa que había hallado en los labios de Ranma, o el descubrimiento de que el chico estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado.

No tuvo tiempo para meditarlo. Nodoka había regresado y, con ella, la necesidad de respetar su espacio personal en Ranma. A Ukyo le sorprendió la facilidad con la que era capaz de aparentar la calma.

Ella sentía la cara en llamas.

—No deberíais tardar mucho en marcharos —les advirtió Nodoka, señalándoles el color rojizo que había adquirido la luz del sol—. Estoy segura de que Kasumi os está esperando con la cena hecha. Ranma, hijo mío, antes de irte, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Ukyo no prestó atención a lo que decía a continuación, pues había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en abandonar la culpa que la había invadido cuando Nodoka le había pasado el sobre lleno de fotografías.

Por eso la tomó por sorpresa que Nodoka le cogiera la mano sin avisar.

—Oh, Akane, muchas gracias.

Ukyo parpadeó confundida.

—… ¿Por las sandías?

—Oh, no seas tonta, querida —la elegante señora sonrió con la picardía de una niña—. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ranma no vendría a visitarnos tanto si no fuera por ti.

—¿Visitarlos?

Entonces algo hizo clic en la mente de Ukyo.

De repente entendió por qué hasta ahora no había visto a Genma en casa de los Tendo. Si la casa de los Saotome ya estaba rehabilitada para vivir en ella… ¿por qué Ranma continuaba viviendo con Akane?

Parte de sus sentimientos debieron de verse reflejados en su rostro, porque la expresión de Nodoka adquirió un poco de seriedad.

—Ranma nunca ha sido muy apegado a su padre, por razones obvias —comentó. Dándole un ligero apretón en la mano que tenía entre sus dedos, le ofreció una sonrisa triste—. Y a mí apenas me conoce. Siempre que viene a vernos es porque tú estás con él.

 _¿Siempre que va a verlos?_ , repitió en su mente.

De nuevo, se preguntó por qué, _por qué_ su Ranma no se había marchado de esa horrible casa, en la que vivía esa horrible muchacha que se lo había quitado…

—Además, celebro vuestra voluntad de acoger a Ranma en vuestro hogar… Sé que mi hijo atrae los problemas como la miel a las abejas. No debe ser fácil vivir con él.

En efecto, Ukyo había llegado a esa misma conclusión, aunque no por los mismos que Nodoka, al parecer.

—Gracias, Akane —siguió diciendo Nodoka—, por permitir que acabe el instituto en Furinkan. De haber vuelto con nosotros, habría tenido que cambiarse de colegio…

Ukyo distinguió la verdad en aquellas palabras: ella misma había escogido minuciosamente la localización de su restaurante para evitar precisamente aquello.

Pero, sin embargo, la mentira resonaba mucho más alto.

Oh, los Tendo habían ofrecido su casa a Ranma, de eso no tenía dudas.

Pero no porque querían que terminase el instituto en Furinkan, ni mucho menos.

Lo habían hecho para no separarlo de Akane.


	6. Ukyo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Akane hace su aparición.

De vuelta a casa, Ukyo solo podía pensar en una cosa. ¿Por qué ella nunca ha podido acercarse tanto a Ranma? Ranma era su amigo de la infancia, su primer amor y habría hecho cualquier cosa para tener la misma suerte con la que corría Akane. Tal vez, si Ranma fuese capaz de ver en primera persona todo lo que hacía por él…

Tal vez fuese capaz de perdonarla.

Hacía semanas que no hablaban. Ni siquiera en el instituto, donde, por lo general, Ranma hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por ser educado con todo el mundo. La única vez que Ukyo se había atrevido a acercarse a él, Ranma la había mirado con un desprecio del que no lo había creído capaz. Al fin y al cabo, Ranma nunca se tomaba nada con seriedad: todo le causaba gracia y, si no, él se encargaba de buscarla.

Oh, pero ese brillo acerado que había visto en su mirada cuando había pronunciado su nombre como el de una extraña…

Ukyo se estremeció. Siempre había esperado ansiosa el día en el que Ranma dejara de mirarla como una amiga, pero nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que Ranma la miraría como si fuese su enemiga.

 _Oh, pero Akane nunca tendría ese problema_ , gruñó para sus adentros.

A juzgar por las tiernas sonrisas que recibía cuando estaban a solas, por los ligeros toques que la sorprendían en cualquier momento, Akane _nunca_ tendría que preocuparse por nada de eso.

 _Maldita, maldita, maldita Akane_ , suspiró.

—¿Sabes que el otro día Daisuke no paraba de hablar de Yuka?

Ukyo parpadeó al volver a la realidad.

Confundida, no pudo evitar mirar a Ranma para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ya sabes —le ofreció una sonrisa ladina—, pensé que estarías interesada. ¿No te pidió Yuka el otro día que me preguntaras si sabía algo? Entonces no estaba seguro, pero creo que ahora sí puedo decir que sospecho que a Daisuke le gusta Yuka. Un poco.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Ukyo hizo un esfuerzo por recordar a ese tal Daisuke. Ukyo casi no iba al instituto por el trabajo y, evidentemente, conocía mejor a las chicas porque para ciertas clases se veía obligada a pasar tiempo con ellas. Pero, ¿a los chicos? El único que siempre le había interesado era su Ran-chan, por lo que nunca había prestado mucha atención a los demás.

 _Alto, con el pelo oscuro y ojos rasgados_ , recordó al cabo de unos segundos. _Atractivo, aunque no tanto como Ranma_.

Oh, ¿así que a ese chico le gustaba Yuka?

Recordó, casi sin querer, que hacía un par de días Sayuri había comentado algo al respecto.

—Oh, ¡así que a eso se referían! —comentó en voz alta. Cuando Ranma la miró con confusión, no pudo contener la sonrisa que le curvó los labios—. Sayuri dijo algo de una cita doble con Daisuke que puso a Yuka del color de un tomate. No había caído hasta ahora…

Ranma la sorprendió con una rica carcajada.

—Akane —posó una mano sobre su hombro—, para sacar tan buenas notas, no eres tan lista como tú te crees.

Ukyo frunció los labios, porque no se le ocurrió qué contestar.

¿Se refería a que Akane nunca parecía ser capaz de entender las intenciones de los demás a menos que se las gritaran a la cara? Después de todo, hasta Ukyo sabía que Ryoga estaba enamorado de la peliazul, pero que esta, hasta el momento, siempre lo había tratado como su amigo, incluso cuando Ryoga le dejaba claro que quería ser algo más.

Fuera como fuere, Ukyo no pudo meditar más al respecto, porque enseguida llegaron a casa. Kasumi salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal.

—Cuando os cambiéis y os lavéis las manos, bajad a cenar —los advirtió—. No tardéis mucho, por favor.

Siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra y, cinco minutos después, Ranma y Akane se sentaron en la mesa. Kasumi había preparado somen y había dispuesto diversos cuencos llenos de acompañantes por toda la mesa. Mientras repartía los tallarines, les preguntó cómo había ido todo en casa de los Saotome.

—Oh —Ukyo recordó el sobre con las fotos—. Tía Nodoka encontró unas fotos que estoy segura que te encantarán. Las he dejado en mi habitación, pero después de cenar las podemos ver juntas.

—Claro —la hermana más simpática casi empezó a brillar de la emoción—. Oh, antes de que se me olvide. Ranma… —pareció dudar al dirigirse a su “cuñado”—. _Ukyo_ ha llamado.

Ukyo, que se había pasado toda la tarde junto a Ranma, se atragantó.

Mientras Soun se abalanzaba para darle palmaditas en la espalda con la fuerza de un bebé, Ukyo advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que Ranma se tensaba. Había cerrado con fuerza la mano alrededor de su tazón y miraba con mucho interés un trocito de jengibre rallado que había caído sobre la mesa.

—¿Y… qué… ha dicho? —aspiró Ukyo con dificultad.

Kasumi la miró con algo que se parecía al agradecimiento. Ukyo no entendía muy bien por qué.

—Bueno, primero ha preguntado por ti, Akane, pero cuando le he dicho que te acababas de ir con Ranma me ha dejado el recado de daros esto —se sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo del delantal y se lo tendió. Ukyo observó las cifras allí escritas con curiosidad— para que le devolváis la llamada.

—No.

La voz grave de Ranma evitó que fuese Ukyo quien contestara. Al mirarlo, Ukyo se percató de la fina arruga que se había formado en su entrecejo, y de la dureza que había invadido su rictus, por lo demás atractivo. Ahora tenía un aspecto casi peligroso.

—Ranma…

—Tira ese papel, Akane —dejando sus palillos con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, Ranma se levantó—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar con _ella_.

Una jabalina de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Mientras Ranma desaparecía en la oscuridad del jardín, Ukyo tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—Ukyo mencionó que iba a cambiar de localización dentro de poco —Kasumi le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo—. Creo que, si decides llamarla, deberías hacerlo pronto.

Más tarde, después de cenar y de que Kasumi subiese a su habitación para ver las fotos, Ukyo sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas el teléfono mientras esperaba que, al otro lado de la línea, alguien le contestara. Por una parte, guardaba la esperanza de que Konatsu hubiese convencido a Akane de seguir el extenuante calendario que habían programado para aquel verano: si mal no recordaba, ya tendrían que haberse movido un par de ciudades más al este de Yonabaru.

Pero, por otra, quería confirmar que Akane _de verdad_ se encontraba en su cuerpo. Hasta ahora solo se había arriesgado a especular sobre lo que había ocurrido en términos generales. Además, si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Akane, sin duda Akane estaba en el suyo, ¿no?

Pero ¿y si había una tercera parte implicada? O más. Con Shampoo como causante de todo aquel lío (porque de eso no le cabían dudas), cualquiera podría haberse visto…

—Okonomiyakis U-Chan, ¿en qué le puedo atender?

—Soy yo, Konatsu —dijo Ukyo con una voz que no le pertenecía—. Soy…

—Oh, ¿eres la chica que me dejó tirado de la noche a la mañana en medio de ninguna parte? ¿La misma chica que parece haberme ascendido a jefe de cocina _y_ de personal repentinamente?

Ukyo hizo una mueca.

—Konatsu…

—¿O tal vez eres esa chica que no ha dado señales de vida desde que desapareció de forma súbita? ¿Y que me dejó a cargo de un desastre con patas?

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un «¡hey» bastante ofendido.

—No sé, Ukyo, ¿quién demonios eres? Creía que eras una joven muy responsable, pero…

—¡No sé qué ha ocurrido! —lo interrumpió, un poco cansada de que la acusaran de algo de lo que no era culpable—. ¡No sé por qué ha pasado lo que ha pasado, Konatsu! ¿Acaso crees que yo he tenido algo que ver?

Le respondió el silencio. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Ukyo suspiró.

—Lo digo en serio, Konatsu —se lamentó—. No sé ni cómo, ni por qué estoy aquí o Akane, allí, contigo.

—Pero tampoco has hecho nada para averiguarlo —dijo Konatsu—. Estuve esperando tu llamada desde ayer, ¿sabes? Todo el día. En cuanto Akane se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, puso el grito en el cielo y no tardé mucho en enterarme yo. Decidimos esperar, pero entonces empezaron a llegar los clientes y tuvimos que ponernos a trabajar. Akane guardaba la esperanza de que tú te pusieras en contacto con nosotros…

—Akane pudo haber llamado, como hizo hoy —masculló Ukyo.

—Akane sabe perfectamente que te han declarado persona _non grata_ en su casa, Ukyo —Konatsu también sonaba cansado—. Además, ¿no sería raro que _tú_ llamaras preguntando por Akane? ¿Después de lo ocurrido hace un par de meses? La señorita Tendo que contestó esta tarde por poco nos cuelga en el acto, Ukyo.

Ukyo frunció los labios. _Por supuesto_ que habría sido raro. Ranma le había dejado muy claro que Ukyo no era bienvenida allí, aunque había algo en la actitud de Kasumi que le decía que, quizás, el sentimiento no se aplicaba a todos los miembros de la familia.

—Sea como sea, aquí estamos —suspiró—. ¿Cómo… cómo ha ido todo? ¿Le está yendo bien al restaurante?

Konatsu resopló.

—¿Conoces a la misma Akane Tendo que yo?

Aquello le dijo todo. En su interior, sintió que se abría el mismo agujero frío de la preocupación por las finanzas que la había acompañado desde que era demasiado pequeña para comprender qué significaba.

—Pero ¿no te estás haciendo tú cargo de la cocina?

Ukyo ya había pensado en eso. Konatsu no servía para ganar dinero, pero sí para cocinar cuando le asegurabas que no tenía por qué escatimar con los ingredientes. Akane, en cambio, era el caso contrario. Era lo suficientemente guapa y simpática cuando quería como para atraer clientes con facilidad y ya había trabajado como camarera en alguna ocasión. Juntos, si se limitaban a hacer lo que se les daba bien, no deberían tener ningún problema…

—Akane insistió en ayudarme —murmuró Konatsu con un tono de voz que le dejó claro que se arrepentía de haber aceptado—. Oh, Señorita Ukyo, quizás es hasta mejor que no esté aquí para ver cómo ha quedado la cocina…

—Oh, ¿así que ahora dejas de tutearme otra vez?

Ukyo estaba segura de que podía _escuchar_ el sonrojo del hombre kunoichi.

—No te preocupes, Konatsu —se apresuró en tranquilizarlo cuando su amigo se deshizo en disculpas—. Sabes que no tienes por qué tratarme de usted, ¿no?

Se lo había dicho miles de veces, pero Konatsu se empeñaba en tratarla con un respeto que Ukyo sabía que no se merecía.

—Señorita Ukyo… —Konatsu hizo una pausa como si dudara de lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Dese prisa en volver, ¿por favor? Aunque no me lo ha dicho, sé por qué decidió no llamar —Ukyo sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Y lo entiendo, ¿sabe? Entiendo mejor que nadie lo que es hacer cualquier cosa por la persona a la que ama —Konatsu carraspeó con nerviosismo—. Pero no se pierda a sí misma en el proceso, por favor.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que chasqueara la lengua. ¡Ja! ¿Perderse a sí misma? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?

Sin saber por qué se sentía molesta, Ukyo resopló una risita gélida.

—¿Porque entonces ya no sería la mujer de quien te enamoraste? —sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no pudo evitarlo—. No te preocupes, Konatsu —dijo—. Quiero hablar con Akane.

—Señorita Ukyo…

—Ahora, Konatsu.

—Como usted quiera.

Ukyo no tuvo que esperar demasiado para hablar con Akane. Menos de tres segundos después, escuchó su propia voz, la suya de verdad, preguntándole qué narices estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —espetó Ukyo.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sueles formar parte del grupo de personas causante de la mayor parte de mis desgracias… —Ukyo se mordió la lengua—. Esperaba que tú tuvieras más idea que yo, la verdad. Sueles planear cosas como esta con bastante frecuencia.

—Yo no…

—¿Sí?

Ukyo maldijo por lo bajo.

—Creo que fue Shampoo —masculló—. Ranma mencionó que os había visitado recientemente.

Al otro lado de la línea, Akane guardó silencio.

Ukyo, convencida de que tenía razón, siguió hablando.

—¿Recuerdas que te hiciera algo a ti en concreto? —se interesó.

Aunque su instinto le decía que Shampoo estaba detrás de todo, Ukyo, hasta ahora, no se había preguntado _cómo_. La amazona china había visitado a Ranma y Akane hacía un par de días, y eso explicaba la mitad del problema. Pero ¿y la otra mitad? ¿Y ella? Ukyo llevaba meses sin ver a Shampoo.

Cuando Akane comentó que Shampoo se había limitado a hablar con Ranma, sus preguntas se multiplicaron.

—¿Por qué nosotras dos? —se preguntó en voz alta. Akane no sabía a qué se refería, por lo que explicó—: Si la intención de Shampoo era un intercambio de cuerpos… ¿por qué no entre vosotras dos, en lugar de tú y yo? Tendría más sentido que Shampoo quisiese ocupar tu lugar.

—Mmm… Tienes razón. ¿Tal vez algo salió mal? Tal vez… Tal vez Mousse la ayudara. Los planes de Shampoo siempre se van al traste cuando Mousse la ayuda, aunque sea un poco.

Ukyo no pudo evitar reírse junto a Akane, y por un segundo le pareció que se trataban como viejas amigas. Después, recordó algo que la hizo ponerse muy seria y aclararse la garganta.

—Lo mismo sucede cuando tú pisas la cocina, Akane —se quejó.

—¡Hey! No soy tan mala…

—Konatsu ya me ha dicho que has hecho un desastre…

—… yo solo quería ayudar —Akane de verdad sonaba arrepentida. Resopló y dijo—: Sé lo importante que es este negocio para ti, Ukyo. Creía que podía, ¿vale? ¡Últimamente ya soy capaz de hacer arroz!

—Pero hacer okonomiyakis es mucho más complicado que hacer arroz.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, ya.

Ukyo suspiró. Aquella llamada la estaba agotando mentalmente.

—Mira, tú abstente de cocinar y déjaselo a Konatsu. Conoce mis recetas y le suelen quedar bastante bien, ¿vale? Tú limítate a sonreír como una cosita bonita y atiende las mesas.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Obviamente ya no espero sacar los beneficios que me había propuesto como objetivo este verano, pero creo que todavía podemos conseguir una gran parte…

—¡Ukyo! ¿Es que no piensas volver? Si le cuentas todo a mi familia, ¡estoy segura de que podrán ayudarnos! ¡O podemos cambiarnos por el momento y tú volverías a tu restaurante…!

—Y tú, ¿con Ranma? —se burló Ukyo—. No, no. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Akane.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que te vaya bien.


	7. Ukyo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ukyo se pone las pilas.

Akane no se iba a quedar callada, por supuesto que no.

Tres segundos después de haber dejado el teléfono en su soporte, el agudo timbre del aparato empezó a sonar.

Ukyo no tardó en acallarlo; era casi media noche y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Akane llamase la atención de nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Sin pensárselo mucho, buscó con la mirada el cable de la extensión y lo desconectó.

—A ver si sigues llamando… —se rio.

Por alguna razón, el rostro decepcionado de Konatsu apareció en su mente. Ukyo sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y decidió que ya era hora de volver a su cuarto. Además, tenía que hacer lo que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad: el tiempo se le estaba acabando, y más rápido de lo que había creído ahora que sabía que Akane quería regresar a su hogar. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiese ayudarla con Ranma…

Y empezaría por su habitación.

Ukyo ya se había dado cuenta de que Akane era una muchacha muy ordenada, pero no había caído en que Akane era una adolescente que vivía con su familia, a fin de cuentas. A pesar de la pulcritud evidente de la habitación, Ukyo notó zonas donde parecía concentrarse un caos organizado: una, cerca del armario, y otra, sobre el escritorio.

En una pila despreocupada descansaban todos los libros y las libretas del instituto. Tras echarles un rápido vistazo, Ukyo comprobó que Akane ya había terminado todos los deberes que les habían puesto durante las vacaciones (y se prometió acabar los suyos tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad) y que se había hecho anotaciones en notas adhesivas sobre la resolución de los ejercicios. Este último detalle llamó su atención. ¿Sería que Akane estaba considerando ser profesora, y no estudiar literatura como se había imaginado?

Sus ojos se desplazaron por el resto del escritorio y no pudo evitar reírse al descubrir varias hojas llenas de garabatos y dibujos escondidas bajo la carpeta de la clase de arte. La mayoría de las figuras no se podían distinguir, pero a Ukyo le pareció entrañable el evidente esfuerzo que se apreciaban en las líneas de lápiz, que habían sido borradas una y otra vez para ser trazadas de nuevo de la misma manera errática.

No había nada más sobre la superficie de la mesa. Tras dudar unos segundos, Ukyo se dirigió a los cajones. Para su gran alivio, no estaban cerrados con llave. Un error por parte de Akane, porque hasta ella sabía que en su casa la privacidad era casi como un ser mitológico…

No encontró un diario ni nada parecido, para su mala suerte. Ukyo descubrió que la mayoría de los cajones estaban llenos de material escolar y todo tipo de tonterías varias que a Ukyo no le interesaban en absoluto. En el primer cajón, la única excepción, Akane parecía haber guardado recuerdos de sus amigas y una agenda que Ukyo le había visto sacar más de una vez en clase.

Era una de esas agendas que costaban más de lo que realmente valían y estaba llena de esas decoraciones _kawai_ que tanto les gustaban a las chicas de su edad. Por alguna razón, a Ukyo no la sorprendió que Akane fuera una de esas chicas, pese a que tendía más bien a tener gustos más parecidos a los suyos como norma general.

La abrió. Incluso en una agenda, Akane era una chica bastante ordenada y utilizaba un código de colores para organizarse la semana: negro para los entrenamientos, azul para las cosas de clase, verde para los momentos de ocio y rojo para los recados que le asignaban. La mayoría de las semanas eran negras, notó Ukyo. Y el segundo color más frecuente, ahora que estaban en vacaciones, era el rojo.

Ah, pero Ukyo encontró una entrada marcada con verde.

—Kenji Shirayama… —aquel nombre le sonaba de algo. Ukyo no sabía de qué y Akane no había puesto nada más que unos números que no le dijeron nada—. ¿TBS? ¿Qué narices es TBS?

Abandonó la agenda para seguir con su investigación. El resto del cajón estaba habitado por documentos que parecían importantes y que Ukyo no se atrevió a tocar. Con un suspiro, lo cerró y miró a su alrededor.

Con la excepción de un póster de algo que Ukyo no reconocía y un corcho lleno de dibujos, fotografías y anotaciones, las paredes del cuarto estaban desnudas. Ukyo se dirigió al corcho y sonrió al ver una gran cantidad de fotos con su clase como protagonista. Debían de ser de antes de que Ukyo se hubiese inscrito en el instituto Furinkan, puesto que ella no aparecía en ninguna.

Por alguna razón, ese detalle la molestó bastante. Sobre todo, cuando notó que había otras fotos para las que ella definitivamente había estado disponible, pero en las que tampoco estaba presente.

Apartó la vista con frustración. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba que Akane la tuviese o no en su muro? Ni que fuesen amigas o algo parecido…

Sus ojos se posaron en lo que parecía un folleto informativo.

—Ah, así que tú eres Kenji Shirayama…

Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años de sonrisa gatuna. Al parecer, se iba a celebrar una feria de libros en un distrito de Tokio que Ukyo desconocía y Kenji Shirayama era el invitado estrella. De hecho, ahora entendía la entrada de la agenda: su firma de libros se llevaría a cabo de seis a siete en dicha feria.

Y Akane quería ir.

Era más que obvio.

Tal vez…

Un golpe la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos se dirigieron al techo, de dónde provenía el sonido. ¿Tal vez era un pájaro? No, las aves se retiraban a sus nidos en cuanto se ponía el sol. A lo mejor era un gato, aunque a estas alturas del año los felinos preferían refugiarse bajo los porches de las casas más antiguas, donde hacía más fresquito.

Ukyo frunció el ceño. ¿Y si se trataba de un ladrón? ¿Y si había visto las luces encendidas de la habitación de Akane y había decidido huir rápidamente con su botín? Akane nunca sería su mejor amiga, pero Ukyo tampoco deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese. Sabía que, aunque nunca se compararía con sus propias dificultades, la familia de Akane también se preocupaba por el dinero.

Olvidándose de que solo vestía la pobre excusa que Akane consideraba un pijama, Ukyo se dirigió a su ventana y no dudó en asomarse. Tuvo que hacer malabarismos sobre el escritorio, lo que la hizo prometerse aconsejar a Akane quitarlo de allí. Puede que fuese el lugar que recibía más luz natural en toda la habitación, pero también se encontraba en una posición demasiado estratégica para cualquiera que desease entrar a la casa sin llamar la atención.

—¿Quién anda…? ¡Eeeep! —Ukyo hizo todo lo posible por no gritar. De verdad. Pero una sensación de vacío, como el que se sentía en las bajadas de las montañas rusas, le había invadido el estómago cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y la arrastró hasta el tejado.

Había sucedido tan rápido que Ukyo se sintió mareada.

Pero ¡¿de qué iba ese ladrón, atacándola por sorpresa?! ¿Acaso creía que iba a dejarse hacer como una niñita remilgada? ¿Acaso desconocía que aquel hogar albergaba a más de un artista marcial?

Enfurecida, se giró, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio sobre las tejas ásperas que notaba bajo sus pies.

—Pero ¿qué demonios te crees que estás…? ¿Ranma?

Ranma, a quien Ukyo había confundido con un ladrón, se rio.

—¿Quién más iba a ser, Akane?

Estaba sentado a la turca como si fuese lo más normal del mundo estar sentado en un tejado. Y ni siquiera disimuló cuando deslizó su mirada por su figura. Ukyo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Un ladrón? ¿Un pervertido?

—¿Otra vez me vas a acusar de crímenes que no he cometido? —la sonrisa de Ranma le decía que no hablaba en serio, pero Ukyo no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué demonios se refería.

Ranma aprovechó su momento de confusión para cogerla por la muñeca para tirar de ella. Ukyo se habría dado de bruces contra el techo si Ranma, con una habilidad sospechosa, no la hubiese girado en el último momento para sentarla.

Junto a él.

 _Demasiado_ junto a él.

Tanto, que Ranma tuvo que corregir su postura para evitar agobiarla. Apoyó un brazo detrás de ella para dejarle algo de espacio, aunque, por alguna razón, Ukyo tuvo la sensación de que esa nueva posición era incluso más íntima que la anterior.

Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se interesó con una voz más áspera de lo habitual.

Ranma la observó de reojo unos segundos antes de decir:

—Yo tampoco podía dormir.

Ukyo no tuvo que preguntarse cómo había sabido que ella estaba despierta: las luces de su cuarto. Y, tuvo que admitir con un poco de vergüenza, probablemente por todo el ruido que había hecho mientras exploraba la habitación.

—¿Akane?

Ukyo alzó la vista hacia Ranma. La miraba como si esperase algo de ella, una respuesta.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y la necesidad de apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

Ranma se movió para encararla.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Llevas unos días de lo más rara y _sé_ que todavía falta una semana para que… —pareció dudar de qué decir a continuación. Con una suavidad insólita la cogió por las muñecas—. ¿Estás incubando algo? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso estás enferma?

Una de sus manos se había posado sobre su frente con cuidado. Ukyo sintió que la cara empezaba a arderle.

Oh, ¡cómo le habría gustado que Ranma se preocupase así por ella de verdad!

Pero la forma en la que Ranma se había inclinado sobre ella le había recordado que se encontraba en un cuerpo muy diferente al suyo.

Un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Chasqueando la lengua, apartó a Ranma de un manotazo, quien se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, lo escuchó resoplar, frustrado.

—Sigues molesta por lo de Shampoo —dijo, con una firmeza que no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Akane, te he dicho mil veces que yo no la invité. _Sabes_ que jamás se me ocurría hacer eso, y menos después…

Si Ukyo no hubiese conocido tan bien a Ranma, habría dicho que el sonido estrangulado que salió de su garganta era el comienzo de un sollozo.

—Además, estuviste presente durante toda la conversación —siguió diciendo Ranma, optando por tomar un rumbo con el que se sentía mucho más cómodo. Ukyo lo notó en sus hombros, que seguían tensos, pero no tanto como antes—. Que duró más o menos como cinco segundos. _Estabas_ conmigo cuando Shampoo se marchó…

—La echaste —se sorprendió diciendo Ukyo—. No se marchó, tuviste que echarla. ¿Por qué?

Ranma parpadeó.

—¿De… verdad… me estás preguntado eso? —algo en su tono de voz cambió. Ukyo, de repente, tuvo dificultades para tragar–. ¿Acaso querías que la invitara a tomar un té? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?

Ukyo resopló. Aunque no sentía ningún cariño por Shampoo, fue difícil no sentirse ofendida por ella.

—Por favor, el dojo ya está arreglado. No puedes…

—Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a lo que ocurrió en la boda.

No, Ukyo no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. La sutil amenaza que se distinguía en sus palabras (pero no hacia ella, nunca hacia _ella_ ) evitó que preguntara por más detalles. Si era algo que Akane ya sabía y que a Ranma no le gustaba ni mencionar…

Mejor no arriesgarse.

Se aclaró la garganta. Ranma debió de notar que su actitud la ponía incómoda, porque enseguida regresó a sentarse sobre el tejado y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A veces eres demasiado buena, Akane —murmuró.

Ukyo, que estaba harta de que todo el mundo le recordase que Akane era perfecta, apretó los labios.

Entonces recordó la idea que se le había ocurrido antes de que hubiese confundido a Ranma con un ladrón.

Y sonrió.

—¿Tegustaríaacompañarmeaunsitiomañana? —preguntó. Sabía que se había puesto roja y que, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, Ranma no había entendido ni una sola palabra. Mientras lo repetía, Ukyo estaba segura de que estaba a un paso de _brillar_ de la vergüenza. Carraspeó—. Hay una firma de libros…

Si Ukyo no hubiese estado tan concentrada en tratar de no balbucear, habría notado la extraña sombra que había cruzado el rostro de Ranma al oír sus palabras.

Ay, pero, pese a su difícil crianza y a su corazón endurecido por las adversidades, Ukyo seguía siendo una chica sin experiencia en el amor. Sí, en varias ocasiones le había pedido salir a Ranma y había intentado más de una treta inapropiada con el chico que le gustaba, pero…

Era la primera vez que Ukyo lo hacía sin recurrir a ningún tipo de engaño.

Era la primera vez que Ukyo ponía su corazón a su disposición.

Los largos segundos de silencio que siguieron a su comentario, sin embargo, la hundieron en la miseria. Quizás había malinterpretado todo y Ranma no se sentía tan a gusto con Akane como ella se había imaginado. Quizás…

—Está bien —la voz de Ranma, grave y masculina, la devolvieron a la realidad. Ranma la observaba como si se tratara de un gran enigma que quisiera resolver—. Es a las cinco, ¿no?

—A las seis —lo corrigió. Una alarma se disparó en el fondo de su consciencia, pero no era tan raro que Ranma supiese a qué evento se refería. Seguramente había visto el cartel promocional de camino a alguna parte—. ¿De verdad vas a venir conmigo? —no podía evitar pensar que quizás se lo había imaginado.

Ranma sonrió, aunque había algo en el gesto que a Ukyo le pareció extraño. Quizás era porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Ranma la había mirado con algo que no fuese una mueca displicente…

—Claro —le dijo. Y por alguna razón, Ukyo se estremeció al escuchar la extraña tranquilidad de su voz—. Te he dado mi palabra, ¿no?

Ukyo asintió y le ofreció lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Ranma la ayudaba a regresar a su habitación, todavía se preguntaba por qué, de repente, estar cerca de Ranma le causaba tanta incomodidad.

No fue hasta segundos antes de quedarse dormida que halló la respuesta.

Ranma, durante los últimos minutos de su conversación, la había mirado como si fuese una completa desconocida.


	8. Ukyo VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que pasan cosas. Algunas más importantes que otras.

Ukyo durmió aproximadamente tres horas antes de que una pesadilla la despertara. Su subconsciente había recordado algo que ella había pasado por alto la noche anterior: Nabiki estaba de vacaciones con sus amigos de la universidad y, aunque nada tenía por qué salir mal, la única forma que tenían para contactar con ella era el teléfono que Ukyo había desconectado sin escrúpulos solo porque tenía miedo de que Akane lo estropeara todo.

Con el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada, Ukyo se dirigió tan rápido como era capaz y sin hacer ningún ruido al recibidor, donde volvió a conectar el aparato a la toma.

Suspiró. Solo esperaba que, en las horas que había permanecido desconectado, no hubiese ocurrido nada grave.

Y que Akane no decidiese volver a llamar en medio de la noche.

Regresó a su cuarto, pero le fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, apenas descansó, pues en sus sueños siempre sonaba un teléfono y era Ranma quien contestaba la llamada.

Por eso, cuando el familiar timbre de un teléfono irrumpió en el piso de abajo, Ukyo pensó que seguía soñando. Pero sus ojos se fijaron en los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la rendija que había quedado entre las cortinas y sus oídos en el alegre piar de los pájaros del jardín.

Alguien estaba llamado.

Y esta vez de verdad.

—¡Yo lo cojo! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y saliendo a toda velocidad de su habitación. Cuando llegó al recibidor, se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haberse dado tanta prisa: la única persona que estaba despierta tan pronto era Kasumi, que, a juzgar por los sonidos que salían de la cocina, tenía las manos ocupadas—. Residencia de los Tendo, ¿dígame?

—Acabaré contigo cuando vuelva a Nerima —la saludó Akane. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada—. Da gracias que no te he quemado el local, Ukyo Kuonji. Da gracias que…

—Oh, señora, creo que se ha equivocado de número —Ukyo esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente cuando Kasumi salió al pasillo a preguntarle quién había llamado tan pronto—. No, no somos la clínica del doctor Aisaka. No…

—¡Ukyo! —Akane sonaba furibunda—. ¡Te exijo que me dejes hablar con Kasumi! ¡O con Ranma! ¡Incluso con mi padre!

—No, señora —Ukyo siguió sonriendo—. No sé cuál es el número de la clínica del doctor Aisaka. ¿De Akita, dice que es? Verá, ha llamado usted a un número de Tokio…

—¡Ukyo!

—De nada, señora —Ukyo puso los ojos en blanco cuando Kasumi la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Espero que encuentre pronto el número…

—¡Ukyo!

Ukyo colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar menos de un segundo después.

—Residencia de los Tendo, ¿dígame? —repitió, a sabiendas de que se trataba de Akane de nuevo. Cuando la chica soltó un improperio dirigido a ella, soltó una rica carcajada—. Oh, señora, ha vuelto usted a llamar al número de antes.

—Eres una desvergonzada hija de…

—Oh, tranquila. No ha sido ninguna molestia.

Colgó. Pero esta vez no esperó a que Akane la volviera a llamar, no. Se aseguró de dejar el interruptor sin presionar, de manera que fuese imposible recibir llamadas hasta que alguien lo volviera a poner en su posición correcta.

Suspiró, aliviada. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de su descuido, pero, al menos, había ganado unos minutos.

Unos minutos muy valiosos, porque sabía que pronto Okonomiyakis U-chan se vería inundado de pedidos de desayuno.

A la gente de verdad, _de verdad_ , que no le gustaba cocinar en verano.

Y Konatsu jamás la dejaría a su suerte.

Sonrió.

—¿Va todo bien?

Kasumi todavía la miraba con curiosidad.

Ukyo le sonrió.

—Era una anciana de Akita que se había confundido de número —se encogió de hombros.

Kasumi no pareció darle más importancia al asunto.

—¿Despiertas a Ranma? El desayuno estará servido enseguida.

—¡Claro!

Ukyo no se atrevió a cometer el mismo error del día anterior y se dirigió a la habitación de Ranma con cautela. Sabía que no podía acercarse tanto como la última vez y que lo mejor era guardar las distancias. Abrió la puerta…

Y se dio de bruces contra Ranma.

—Estás despierto —murmuró con sorpresa. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Ranma no aprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad para dormir hasta tarde—. Kasumi…

—Ya la he oído —Ranma la miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién ha llamado tan pronto, Akane?

—Oh… —Ukyo repitió la mentira que le había contado a Kasumi. Cuando terminó, soltó una risita nerviosa—. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Ranma arqueó una ceja.

—¿No te vas a cambiar?

Ukyo bajó la mirada y se sonrojó al recordar que no había tenido tiempo ni de lavarse la cara. Murmurando una disculpa (y maldiciendo a Akane para sus adentros), se retiró a su cuarto y se aseó. Cinco minutos después, mientras ayudaba a Kasumi a poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa, pensó en lo que la esperaba aquella tarde y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Vaya, Akane —la voz de Soun Tendo la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Hoy tienes mucho mejor aspecto. ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias, eh… padre —Ukyo hizo una mueca. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Akane era una de esas chicas que todavía llamaban a su padre «papá»—. ¿Ha…s … sabido algo de Nabiki?

No podía olvidar las horas que el teléfono había permanecido desconectado. Haciéndose una nota mental de colocar bien el aparato cuando terminara el desayuno, Ukyo escuchó con atención cómo el señor Tendo se lamentaba por su hija mediana.

—¡Oh, Akane! ¡Sabía que no tendría que haber permitido que se marchara a otra ciudad para estudiar! ¡Ahora ni siquiera la vemos durante las vacaciones! —el padre de Akane se secó las comisuras de los ojos con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo—. Y pensar que pronto tú…

El señor Tendo rompió en lágrimas. Ukyo se acercó a él para darle palmaditas en la espalda; recordaba que, cuando su propio padre aún vivía, aquel gesto era el que había utilizado miles de veces para consolarla.

—Ya está, ya está…

Una risita hizo que levantara la vista hacia Ranma, que la observaba mientras se servía una humeante taza de té, y que ella también tuviese que disimular con un rictus serio. Kasumi, dándose cuenta de su situación, les preguntó qué iban a hacer ese día.

—Papá tiene médico esta tarde y voy a acompañarlo —Kasumi anunció con un brillo especial en la mirada—. Probablemente tardemos un poco.

—Oh…

—Y vosotros ibais a salir, ¿no? ¿Teníais que ir a un museo, o algo así?

Ukyo aspiró tan rápido que casi pareció un siseo. Miró a Ranma. ¿Acaso se lo había dicho durante los cortos minutos que ella había tardado en cambiarse el pijama? Ranma siempre le había parecido un chico bastante reservado, por lo que dudaba que hubiese aireado sus planes a la hermana mayor de Akane. Y, a juzgar por la extraña mueca que se esforzaba por disimular, Ukyo tenía razón.

La otra opción es que Kasumi ya hubiese estado al tanto de sus planes, lo que abría paso a un montón de preguntas que Ukyo no quería contestar. Al fin y al cabo, si Akane y Ranma ya habían quedado para salir aquella tarde, Ranma se lo habría dicho la noche anterior, ¿no?

—… han reducido los horarios para esa zona así que tendréis que tener mucho cuidado con los trenes —Kasumi había seguido hablando sin darse cuenta de la repentina tensión que había invadido el cuerpo de su hermana—. Yo no me arriesgaría con el último tren a Nerima, a menos que queráis pasar la noche....

Ukyo pensó en Ranma y en la extraña actitud que había adoptado para con ella después de haberle pedido salir. Hasta ahora, había achacado su comportamiento a los nervios, a la vergüenza o a cualquier otra cosa igual de estúpida, pero si Akane ya…

—¡Eh!

A Ukyo le costó varios segundos entender que había sido ella quien había gritado. Y un par más para entender _por qué_. Los suaves pantalones cortos que había escogido aquella mañana para combinar con la camiseta fucsia que había encontrado en el fondo del armario de Akane estaban empapados.

Alguien (Ranma) estaba tosiendo con vehemencia, como si se hubiese atragantado.

—¡Oh, Akane! ¿Te has quemado? Rápido, vamos al baño a quitarte eso…

—Ranma, hijo, a veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan torpe con todo tu entrenamiento…

—¡Cuánto lo siento! Akane, ¿estás bien? No creía que el agua estuviese todavía tan caliente…

Kasumi prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta el cuarto de baño y no fue hasta que la empujó contra la ducha que Ukyo fue capaz de reaccionar.

—¿Qué…?

—Échate agua en las piernas, Akane —le dijo Kasumi con severidad—. El té estaba caliente. Si te has quemado…

—Oh, no, no me he quemado —sí sentía que el líquido que se había derramado sobre sus piernas estaba bastante caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para que le hubiese quemado la piel. Es más, ahora que empezaba a enfriarse, más que dolor sentía una extraña sensación tirante—. Kasumi, estoy bien, gracias —solo tenía unas ganas tremendas de darse una ducha.

Kasumi pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha rápida? Yo subiré tu cuarto a por una muda de ropa. No tardo nada.

Fiel a su palabra, unos minutos después, Kasumi tocó la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. Ukyo la esperaba con una toalla envuelta a su alrededor.

—He creído que un vestido te resultaría más cómodo —Kasumi le enseñó un vestido de flores que a Ukyo no la disgustaba del todo—. Puede que no te hayas quemado, pero es evidente que sí te ha quedado la piel un poco sensible…

Se refería a las manchas rojas que habían aparecido sobre sus piernas. Apenas eran perceptibles si uno se fijaba en ellas y Ukyo sabía que desaparecerían en unas horas; al fin y al cabo, había recibido quemaduras peores en la cocina y nunca había tardado demasiado en volver a la normalidad.

Kasumi, sin embargo, parecía más preocupada.

—Tengo un ungüento en mi habitación que podría ayudarte…

—Oh, no te preocupes…

—No seas tonta —Kasumi la miró como si, en efecto, su cociente intelectual estuviese por debajo de la media y fuese culpa suya—. Esta tarde tienes una cita con Ranma. Recuerdo el conjunto que escogiste. Es imposible que no te importe el aspecto de tus piernas en estos momentos.

Ukyo, que se había puesto roja como un tomate al escuchar la palabra «cita», balbuceó algo que ni ella misma supo interpretar.

—Oh, no me vengas otra vez con eso de que «no es una cita» —Kasumi se rio y, esta vez, el sonido de verdad que rozó la burla—. Si no es una cita, ¿cómo es que Ranma está tan nervioso que te ha tirado el té encima?

—Ranma no…

Kasumi arqueó una ceja castaña.

—No es una…

—Ajá.

—Hmpf.

Ukyo sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin más contratiempos: Ukyo volvió a la salita para terminarse el desayuno, Ranma se disculpó con ella, muy preocupado, y Soun derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más, para lo que Ukyo no tenía explicación.

Tras desayunar, recordó conectar el teléfono y suspiró de alivio cuando nadie los llamó inmediatamente. Y, más tarde, cuando hubiese terminado de ayudar a Kasumi a recoger y limpiar los platos del desayuno, se dirigió a su cuarto. Ya había puesto un pie en las escaleras cuando vio que Ranma la observaba con expresión culpable apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, a lo que ella le sonrió para dejarle claro que se encontraba bien.

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápido y, al mismo tiempo, se le hicieron eternas. Para cuando dieron las cuatro, el momento en el que habían decidido salir de casa para aprovechar la tarde, Ukyo tenía la sensación de que había esperado una eternidad y media, aunque en realidad había tenido que darse prisa para arreglarse con la ropa que Akane ya había escogido por ella.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó con un ligero hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando bajó al recibidor.

Ranma, que también se había cambiado de ropa, pero no había hecho un esfuerzo tan evidente como ella, asintió.

—¿Ranma? ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Ranma suspiró. Ukyo, que nunca había visto al padre de Akane en otro lugar que no fuese la sala o el porche, se sorprendió al ver a Soun de pie en medio del recibidor. Parecía un hombre completamente diferente cuando no se encorvaba sobre sí mismo para llorar: alto, con los cabellos todavía oscuros y los músculos fibrosos asomándose por el cuello de sus ropas de entrenamiento, parecía un hombre formidable y fuerte al que nadie querría llevarle la contraria.

Ni siquiera Ranma. A su lado, Ranma seguía pareciendo un muchacho.

—Tú y yo teníamos un trato, hijo —comentó Soun con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y por un segundo Ukyo creyó que saltaría como un resorte a defenderse y lanzar improperios; Ranma era muchas cosas, pero ella había visto cómo trataba a su propio padre y sabía que «respetuoso con los mayores» no era una de ellas.

Pero Ranma suspiró y miró a Soun a los ojos, casi con aspereza.

— _Por supuesto_ que no lo he olvidado, señor —pronunció, como si pensar si quiera lo contrario fuese un insulto a su orgullo.

Ukyo parpadeó cuando Soun asintió con solemnidad y se preguntó por qué diantres Kasumi la estaba mirando con una complicidad que no entendía. Fuera como fuere, Ukyo no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar más en el asunto, porque llegó el momento de ponerse en marcha, como Ranma le hizo saber inmediatamente.

Todavía con la cabeza en aquellos últimos minutos en la casa de los Tendo, Ukyo casi ni notó el paso apresurado que habían adoptado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a las afueras del barrio y se dirigían rápidamente a la estación de tren.

A Ukyo le pareció que, a medida que dejaban Nerima cada vez más lejos, Ranma aminoraba la velocidad, como si su única intención hasta el momento fuese dejar la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y su hogar.

Y, si le hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que, lejos de las miradas de sus familiares, Ranma parecía mucho más relajado. Ukyo no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado Ranma hasta ahora, cuando, en un suspiro, la rigidez había abandonado su cuerpo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Ranma le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.


	9. Ukyo IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que una cita tiene lugar.

Ukyo estaba cansada; ahora que se encontraba junto a Ranma en el interior de un vagón en el que había dos asientos libres esperándolos, empezaba a notar las pocas horas de sueño que había conseguido la noche anterior. Además, el entusiasmo por su cita había dado paso a una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago que se parecía mucho a los nervios, pero que Ukyo sabía que era algo más, algo un poco más oscuro en lo que prefería no pensar.

(Se parecía mucho a ese cosquilleo en la nuca que siente uno cuando lo están observando. O cuando sabes que algo va a salir irremediablemente mal, te esfuerces lo que te esfuerces por evitarlo).

En cambio, sí quería pensar en lo que le deparaba aquella tarde. Tendría que asistir a la firma de libros, por supuesto, porque ese era el deseo de Akane, pero, sin duda, podría ir a cualquier otra parte, ¿no? Ukyo no conocía esa parte de la ciudad (Tokio era muy grande, su restaurante, muy pequeño, y el tiempo que tenía libre alcanzaba magnitudes microscópicas, por lo menos), pero se imaginaba que el Centro de Exposición Internacional (1), un edificio tan importante, estaría rodeado de cafeterías donde pasar el rato.

Los sitios importantes era buenos sitios para afincarse.

Al menos, eso le decía su intuición de propietaria de negocio.

Ukyo no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero sí notó el segundo exacto en el que se despertó: el tren se había detenido con más fuerza de lo normal y su cuerpo se había precipitado hacia adelante con el movimiento. De no haber sido por Ranma, que había extendido un brazo sobre su pecho, Ukyo estaba segura de que se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Has descansado? —le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa sobre la que muchas jóvenes debían haber sido advertidas por sus madres; se trataba de un gesto travieso que, por algún motivo, hizo que Ukyo sintiese unas repentinas ganas de mirar a otra parte—. Tienes un sueño bastante profundo, ¿lo sabías?

Por supuesto que no. Pero Ukyo, a falta de algo mejor, respondió:

—¿Qué?

Ranma emitió una risita que le crispó los nervios.

—Has dormido casi una hora en un tren de alta velocidad, lleno de gente —puso los ojos en blanco.

Por primera vez, Ukyo se percató el incesante zumbido que los rodeaba, causado tanto por la velocidad a la que se movía el tren como por el constante murmullo de las personas que se encontraban en su interior.

O Akane era una de esas personas capaces de dormir en cualquier parte, en cualquier situación, o Ukyo _de verdad_ había estado cansada.

Se sonrojó.

—¡¿Me has dejado dormir durante casi una hora?! —se quejó.

Ranma volvió a reírse e hizo algo que definitivamente no era bueno para su corazón desbocado: con cuidado, y con un brillo sospechoso en la mirada, acercó un nudillo a la comisura de sus labios.

—Babeas cuando duermes —fue lo único que le dijo.

Ukyo, poniéndose de un absurdo tono de rojo, lo apartó de un manotazo.

Si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en ignorar las miradas de censura que estaba recibiendo de la mayoría de sus vecinos de vagón, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que Ranma fruncía el ceño con confusión.

Si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en estudiar el cálido hormigueo que se había extendido por su piel desde el punto exacto en el que la había tocado, quizás habría notado el ligero gesto decepcionado que, por un segundo, había cruzado el rostro de Ranma.

Y si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en recuperar la calma, es posible que se percatara de que Ranma la miraba de arriba abajo con preocupación.

(Ay, pero Ukyo no estaba prestando atención a nada ajeno a sus pensamientos).

En un día normal, el trayecto entre la estación de Nerima y la estación Kokusai-Tenjijo había exactamente sesenta y dos minutos. Sin embargo, estaban en verano y el Gobierno había aprovechado para realizar obras muy necesarias en la vía, por lo que, tal y como Kasumi les había avisado, habían reducido horarios y añadido desviaciones que aumentaban hasta en media hora la duración de aquel viaje.

Ya era media tarde cuando llegaron a su destino y resultó, no tan sorprendentemente teniendo en cuenta la estación (2), que también era el caso de todas las personas que quedaban en el vagón. Salir del tren fue una verdadera odisea: la gente empezó a empujarse y Ukyo tuvo que moverse rápidamente fuera del alcance de varios codos errantes que amenazaron con perderse entre sus costillas.

—¡Cuidado con esas manos, señora! —exclamó.

 _Por eso_ odiaba el transporte público. Recordó en el mismo instante en el que una mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca que apenas hacía uso de él porque no soportaba que muchos hombres utilizaran la falta de espacio personal como excusa para tocarla sin su permiso.

Justo cuando se disponía a soltarse de una sacudida, el propietario de aquel ofensivo miembro tiró de ella.

Ukyo se giró rápidamente con un puño en alto.

—¡Si no me sueltas ahora mismo te juro que…!

—Que soy yo, Akane —Ranma envolvió su puño con su mano libre al mismo tiempo que soltaba la otra—. No quería que nos separáramos demasiado —añadió, dándole un ligero apretón.

Más tarde, cuando hubiera relajado la mano y Ranma entrelazase sus dedos con los suyos, se lo devolvió.

El Tokyo Big Sight estaba a rebosar cuando llegaron. Con una estructura que le permitía albergar desde conferencias hasta eventos, siempre se celebraba algo que interesaba a la gente, por lo que nunca estaba falto de visitantes.

Ukyo se preguntó si habría algo de interés para ella en aquel lugar. Tal vez hiciesen alguna conferencia para emprendedores como ella. O hasta una feria gastronómica a la que Ranma pudiese acompañarla; la comida siempre había sido un aliciente para el chico y seguramente era algo en lo que Ranma estaría genuinamente interesado.

—¿Por qué no buscamos la caseta (3) de ese tal Kenji? —propuso Ranma, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, cuando entraron al edificio—. Todavía es pronto, pero si de verdad es tan famoso tal vez haya cola y todo para entrar.

—Claro —parecía un plan razonable, aunque Ukyo no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en Kenji Cómo-se-llame—. Mira, ahí hay un mapa. Tal vez encontremos algo…

En seguida les quedó claro que Kenji Shirayama _era_ tan famoso como habían sospechado, pues incluso a una hora de que comenzara el evento ya se había formado una fila de gente bastante extensa.

Ukyo, temiéndose las largas horas que pasaría de pie, gimió.

—Preguntemos quién es el último —le dijo Ranma. Y eso hicieron. Después se pusieron detrás de la mujer que les había contestado con amabilidad que la última en llegar había sido ella—. Quédate aquí, ¿vale? Vuelvo en un momento.

Ukyo frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Si vamos a estar aquí tanto tiempo como creo —señaló el mar de gente que había por delante de ellos, y luego a su alrededor—, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas. Creo que he visto una máquina de refrescos en la entrada…

—Oh, está bien…

Ranma se alejó después de darle un último apretón.

—¿Es tu novio?

Ukyo dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que la pregunta la habían dirigido a ella.

Se trataba de la mujer de antes, que le sonreía con picardía.

—¿Qué? —empezaba a notar los comienzos de un rubor sobre su rostro.

—Ese chico —señaló con la barbilla la dirección en la que se había ido Ranma—. ¿Es tu novio?

Lo primero que se le ocurrió responder fue un «¿y a ti qué te importa?» que a Ukyo le pareció bastante razonable. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía de nada a aquella mujer, que en realidad era bastante más joven de lo que le había parecido en una primera instancia.

Pero…

La mujer estaba sola. Tal vez se aburría tanto que hablar con una desconocida le había parecido perfectamente razonable: Ukyo no era extraña a ese tipo de situaciones. A estas alturas, se sabía todo lo que ocurría en las vidas de la mitad de los clientes que visitaban su restaurante.

Se obligó a sonreír.

—No, Ranma no es… —le costaba pronunciar esa palabra sin titubear.

La mujer debió de notarlo, porque enseguida le ofreció una mirada comprensiva.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Quieres que lo sea.

Ukyo no se atrevió a negarlo.

—Es un chico muy guapo, ¿sabes? —por supuesto que lo sabía, pero la mujer siguió hablando antes de que pudiese decir nada—. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? Los chicos de mi barrio no son para nada tan atractivos. Ni tan altos. Ni tan fuertes —se lamentó.

Ukyo hizo una mueca. Era muy consciente de que Ranma era uno entre muchos pocos.

—Vamos juntos a la escuela —respondió—. Lo conozco… desde siempre. O al menos eso me parece a mí.

—Ah, así que se trata de un amigo de la infancia —comentó la mujer, como si eso lo dijese todo—. Dicen que esos son los mejores.

—¿Los mejores?

—Los mejores novios, por supuesto —la mujer se rio cuando Ukyo se puso de un brillante tono de rojo—. Qué adorable eres. Seguro que ese chico está loquito por ti.

—Oh, no creo que Ranma…

—Hablando de Ranma, porque deduzco que así se llama, ¿no es él ese que viene por ahí?

Ukyo se giró para ver que, en efecto era Ranma quien se acercaba a ellas. Las dos chicas que se habían puesto detrás de ella se quejaron cuando las adelantó, pero en seguida se sonrojaron cuando Ranma se paró a explicarles que estaba con ella.

—Un rompecorazones, ¿eh? —oyó que comentaba la mujer.

Y Ukyo no pudo evitar darle la razón.

— Toma, te lo he pedido con fresas y chocolate—dijo Ranma a modo de saludo.

Ukyo parpadeó cuando Ranma puso frente a sus narices un crep enroscado que, en efecto, estaba cubierto de fresas y chocolate.

—¿De dónde has…?

—Había un puesto cerca de las máquinas. He creído que tal vez te apetecía más comer algo. Acaso… ¿me he equivocado? Porque si no tienes hambre siempre me lo puedo comer yo, aunque sea un dulce demasiado _femenino_ y…

—¿Ranma? —lo calló Ukyo, cogiéndolo por las muñecas para acercarse el postre a la boca. Sin saber muy bien porqué, y sintiéndose victoriosa cuando vio a Ranma tragar saliva, le dio un mordisco sin apartar la mirada de la suya—. Muchas gracias.

Ranma, como toda respuesta, gruñó algo que Ukyo no alcanzó a entender.

La cola avanzaba lentamente. El crep desapareció más rápido de lo que a Ukyo le habría gustado admitir y pronto se vio obligada a conversar con la mujer de antes sobre el autor. Como Ukyo no tenía ni idea de quién era aquel hombre, ni mucho menos de los libros que había escrito, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a decir «tienes razón» de vez en cuando. La mujer, o Nagisa Mizuno, como se presentó en medio de la conversación, parecía contenta solo de tener a alguien que escuchase su opinión sobre «lo bien definidos que estaban los personajes femeninos» en la última novela que se había leído, así que tampoco pasaba nada.

Pero Ranma, en determinado momento, rodeó su mano con la suya para darle un ligero apretón. Cuando Ukyo lo miró, susurró:

—¿Estás bien? Hoy estás muy callada.

Y Ukyo, halagada por su preocupación y menos dispuesta a mentir que en otras ocasiones, se encogió de hombros antes de admitir que estaba un poco cansada, pues apenas había dormido la noche anterior.

La cola avanzaba lentamente, pero avanzaba. Pronto fue Nagisa Mizuno quien se acercó a un señor entrado en años con un libro en la mano y una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminándole el rostro. A Ukyo no le pareció que Kenji Shirayama le dedicara mucho tiempo, ni su completa atención. Es más, cuando fue su turno, Ukyo tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. O tal vez era que el autor, harto de firmar libros, dar la mano y hacerse fotos con sus fans, empezaba a hacerlo todo a mayor velocidad.

Minutos más tarde, con una instantánea guardada en un pequeño sobre de cartón que le ofrecería a Akane como símbolo de buena fe cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, Ukyo comentó que debían aprovechar el tiempo y ver qué tenían que ofrecer los otros autores antes de volver a casa.

Ranma, para su absoluto asombro, ni siquiera se quejó. Se limitó a cogerla de la mano y permitir que ella marcara la dirección que debían seguir.

Ukyo se pasó el resto de la tarde intentando no pensar en que hacía demasiado calor como para ir cogidos de la mano, incluso con el aire acondicionado del recinto en el que estaban. Una vez se había repuesto de la conmoción ocasionada porque _Ranma la había cogido de la mano_ , un millón de dudas habían surgido en su mente: ¿y si le sudaban las manos? ¿y si a Ranma le daba asco? ¿y si decidía que nunca jamás se acercaría a ella por esa razón?

Pero Ranma no parecía molesto en absoluto, salvo por el ligero rubor que lo cubría cada vez que tenía que ajustad la posición de su mano entorno a la de ella. De vez en cuando le señalaba una caseta de libros a mitad de precio y la animaba a explorar puestos de autores de los que Ukyo jamás había oído hablar. En una ocasión hasta le enseñó un libro de «recetas fáciles» con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, pero Ukyo se esforzó por no parecer interesada en lo más mínimo y lo rechazó con una mueca que esperaba fuera convincente.

Intentó interesarse en los romances trágicos que tanto le gustaban a Akane y, tras curiosear las sinopsis impresas en las contraportadas, no pudo evitar reconocer que aquellos libros parecían buenos. O, por lo menos, lo suficientemente complicados como para entretenerla un buen rato.

—Oh, mira, hay una oferta de dos por uno. Tal vez debería…

Mientras Ukyo se deshacía en una perorata sobre los pros y contra de comprarse dos novelas con tramas extremadamente parecidas, Ranma la observaba con absoluta adoración. Incluso cuando era evidente que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo y fruncía el ceño, completamente aturdido.

Había encendido luces decorativas cuando se dieron cuenta de que la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Ukyo y Ranma caminaban despacio entre las callejuelas que creaban las casetas de los autores y sus editoriales, disfrutando de la satisfacción que solo puede generar la certeza de haber cumplido un objetivo. Aunque no habían visitado todos y cada uno de los puestos, Ukyo podía afirmar sin miedo que, al menos, sí que se habían acercado a la mayoría de los más importantes.

Ya en la salida, Ranma se detuvo.

—¿Akane? —Ukyo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo de lo cerca que estaba—. ¿Te… lo has pasado bien?

Ukyo parpadeó.

—No he podido evitar notar que estás un poco rara —comentó. Ukyo sintió una caricia en un lado del rostro y tuvo que contener un jadeo—. Desde hace un par de días. Creía que simplemente era… —Ranma pareció pensarse lo que iba a decir a continuación. Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Al menos te ha animado un poco la salida de hoy?

Parecía avergonzado. Ukyo no tardó en reconocer el esfuerzo que había hecho por asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que en realidad se había divertido con él.

Sonrió.

Alzando un poco la barbilla para verlo mejor, Ukyo sintió que un cosquilleo le recorría las palmas de las manos.

Tenía la boca seca. Cuando Ranma la miraba así, como si solo existiera ella y nada a su alrededor le importase lo más mínimo, Ukyo se sentía incapaz de hallar su voz.

Se limitó a asentir.

Ranma, a meros centímetros de distancia, imitó su sonrisa con timidez. Aunque, a medida que Ukyo sentía que sus mejillas se incendiaban, Ranma pareció ganar confianza y la mueca se hizo más amplia.

Ukyo se perdió unos instantes en su mirada. Bajo aquella luz artificial e insuficiente, sus ojos parecían dos pozos oscuros que albergaban misterios que solo ella podía resolver.

—¿Ranma? —pronunció al notar que sus rostros se acercaban…

Y, de repente, Ukyo sintió que algo frío y viscoso se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Ranma se apartó rápidamente de ella y Ukyo echó de menos su cercanía antes que instantáneamente.

—Pero, ¡¿qué?!

—Oh, disculpe, señorita —una vocecita infantil que pronto identificó como la causante de su situación se disculpó—. ¿Está bien?

Ukyo contuvo las ganas de gritar de frustración.

—¡Fumika! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no vayas corriendo por ahí! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —la madre de Fumika se agachó en una avergonzada reverencia—. Ruego que me disculpen, jóvenes, mi hija…

—No se preocupe —contestó Ranma por ella—. Los niños necesitan correr y son muy activos. Estas cosas pasan.

—No saben cuánto lo siento —la madre se había sonrojado violentamente. Miró a Ukyo e hizo una mueca al notar sus piernas—. Oh, querida, si me da su información puedo pagarle la tintorería…

—Bobadas —Ukyo no estaba en absoluto contenta con lo que había sucedido, pero eso no significaba que fuese a aprovecharse de la amabilidad de nadie—. Iré al baño a ver qué puedo hacer, pero no es necesario que se moleste. Seguro que, con un buen lavado, esto desaparece sin ningún problema…

Suspiró con frustración.

Sabía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien: Ranma se había comportado como todo un caballero durante toda la tarde, había aguantado que lo arrastrara de un lado para otro sin quejarse ni una sola vez e incluso la había invitado a todos los dulces que se le habían antojado…

Por no hablar de que, en ningún momento, había dudado en cogerle la mano. Aunque Ukyo sospechaba que aquel gesto seguía dándole un poco de apuro, pues sus orejas rojas no mentían, al fin y al cabo.

Sonrió. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que Ranma pudiese alcanzar aquellos niveles de adoración; como siempre se jactaba de ser muy masculino, se le hacía raro ser capaz de apreciar sus expresiones más vulnerables.

Decidió en ese mismo instante que era algo que quería ver cada de día de su vida. Sería como café para su alma: la llenaría de energía, y de amor, y…

—Oh, es aquí —en su ensimismamiento, casi había pasado por alto el letrero que señalaba el cuarto de baño para mujeres. Refunfuñó cuando la puerta se resistió a abrirse y tuvo que ahogar un insulto cuando una chica que salía por poco la arroyó—. Pero será…

No terminó la frase, pues sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada castaña que abrió un vacío bajo sus pies.

Akane. Era Akane.

… o su reflejo.

Incluso con una mancha enorme adornándole su falda blanca, estaba preciosa.

Akane era una de esas chicas que se veía bien se pusiese lo que se pusiese.

—Perdona, ¿vas a pasar?

Ukyo no notó que alguien la empujaba. Se acercó al espejo con lentitud, como esperando el momento en el que _algo_ fallara y le dijera que lo que estaba viendo no era el reflejo de su propio cuerpo, que se trataba de una ilusión…

Pero, lo cierto era que la ilusión era lo que había estado viviendo aquella tarde.

Las caricias de Ranma.

Sus sonrisas.

Esos toques subrepticios que le llenaban los ojos de felicidad.

Las miradas cargadas de _algo_ que había intentado disimular.

Ukyo se mordió el labio inferior cuando empezó a temblarle al recordar todos aquellos detalles que habían hecho de aquella salida una cita perfecta.

 _Me iba a besar_ , pensó, recordando el momento exacto en el que los ojos azules de Ranma se habían posado sobre sus labios.

En su reflejo, vio que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

No. La iba a besar _a ella_.

Ukyo no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie ante el espejo. Solo cuando una señora entrada en años le pidió que se apartara para lavarse las manos fue que parpadeó y volvió a la realidad: una realidad en la que había intentado engañarse a sí misma, sin mucho éxito.

Aunque la verdad era que se había embarcado en una misión suicida desde el principio, ¿no?

Cansada, examinó la mancha de chocolate que decoraba ahora su falda. ¿De verdad importaba que intentara limpiarla? Había creído que Akane no se ofendería tanto si, al menos, intentaba ser cuidadosa con sus pertenencias, pero…

Prácticamente le había robado su vida durante tres días.

Sabía que aquello no tenía perdón.

Así que, ¿qué importaba una ofensa más?

Sintiéndose vacía, Ukyo se dirigió a la puerta.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando, nada más abrirla, vio que Ranma la estaba esperando afuera.

Se permitió unos segundos para estudiarlo; sabía a la perfección que aquella sería una de las últimas, sino la última, ocasiones que tendría para hacerlo. Cuando supiese la verdad, Ranma jamás la volvería a mirar.

Oh, ¡cuántas veces había soñado con ser objeto de su adorable preocupación! ¡Cuántas veces no había querido ser ella a quien cogía de la mano con tanta ternura, a quien se acercaba casi con devoción, a quien acariciaba con una delicadeza de la que nunca lo había creído capaz!

Pero no era a ella a quien dedicaba todos aquellos gestos. Mientras Ranma eliminaba la distancia que había entre ellos con apenas dos pasos, Ukyo pensó en la maravillosa tarde que habían pasado juntos… y que Ranma creía que había pasado con Akane.

Suspiró.

—Hey —unos dedos masculinos se posaron en su mejilla izquierda—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

Las lágrimas que luchaba por contener se escaparon de los confines de sus ojos.

—¿Akane? Es por… —Ranma pareció dudar—. ¿Es por el vestido? Porque sabes que no importa, ¿no? Es solo un vestido, Akane. No te preocupes, sigues estando…

—No…—gimió Ukyo, incapaz de levantar la vista—. No…

—¿Akane? ¿Qué te pasa?

Un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo.

—Oh, Ran-chan.

Armándose de valor y sorbiéndose la nariz, Ukyo se obligó a alzar la mirada. Ranma la observaba con preocupación evidente y parecía dispuesto a saltar en frente de cualquier amenaza en cualquier momento.

¿Qué haría cuando descubriera que la amenaza era ella?

—¿Akane? —repitió el chico que amaba sin dejar de acariciarla.

Y, con amargura, Ukyo respondió:

— _Eso_ es lo que me pasa —una risa espectral se escapó de entre sus labios—. Que no soy Akane.


	10. Ukyo X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se descubre el engaño.

Ranma tardó una milésima de segundo en apartarse de Ukyo, como si, de repente, su piel hubiese estallado en llamas y no soportase el dolor que le causaba su cercanía.

Sin embargo, notó Ukyo con cierta incredulidad, no se alejó demasiado. Seguía estando lo suficientemente cerca como para aprehenderla fácilmente si era necesario.

O… Ukyo no se podía olvidar de que Ranma era un artista marcial. Y que, como tal, se especializaba en ataques a corta distancia.

Tragó grueso. Ranma no… no la atacaría allí mismo, ¿no? No en ese cuerpo. No delante de toda esa gente…

—No soy Akane —se apresuró a explicar—, pero este _es_ el cuerpo de Akane. Estoy segura de que Akane te agradecería que no hicieras nada… precipitado.

Ranma guardó silencio y se limitó a arquear una ceja con displicencia.

Ukyo se humedeció los labios e intentó sorberse la nariz con tanta dignidad como fue capaz.

—Akane y yo hemos intercambiado cuerpos —aclaró—. Por lo que hemos podido deducir…

—¿«Hemos»?

A Ukyo le costó un momento entender qué le estaba preguntando.

—Oh, Akane, eh… —hizo una mueca—. Akane ha estado poniéndose en contacto conmigo.

Ranma contestó un murmullo ininteligible.

Permanecieron callados. Ukyo tenía la inconfundible sensación de encontrarse en peligro y era incapaz de permanecer quieta por mucho tiempo: cada pocos segundos, se veía obligada a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra y a mirar a su alrededor. Maldijo al arquitecto que había diseñado aquel edificio. Los baños se encontraban en una especie de callejón cuya entrada Ranma tenía protegida.

Finalmente, Ranma emitió un largo suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con firmeza.

—Si Akane ha estado en contacto contigo, ha sido mediante un medio que conoce perfectamente… ¿Por teléfono? —no esperó a que Ukyo desmintiera ni confirmara nada—. Pero las únicas llamadas que has recibido estos últimos días son de tus amigas y de Ukyo.

Ukyo tosió disimuladamente.

—Pero volveremos a eso más tarde. Por el momento… ¿Desde cuándo… no eres Akane? ¿Tal vez desde el día que te fuiste a la piscina con Yuka y Sayuri?

—¿Cómo has…?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a Akane. Desde ese día te has… se ha… —gruñó una palabrota—. Desde ese día he tenido la sensación de que Akane estaba rara —acabó por decir—. De hecho, creí que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por ella. Por eso, esta mañana, con el té…

—¿Té? —Ukyo estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Ranma estaba tan calmado? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas? —¿Te refieres al té de esta mañana? ¿Lo hiciste aposta? —por alguna razón, eso la molestaba.

—Tenía que comprobar que no eras nadie bajo la maldición —explicó Ranma con una tranquilidad que a Ukyo le ponía la piel de gallina—. El té era la única fuente de agua caliente que no levantaría sospechas, ¿sabes?

—¿«La maldición»? —Ukyo se tambaleó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una maldición que adopta la forma de _Akane_? ¿ _Desde cuándo_?

Ukyo había tenido la suerte de no caer bajo ninguna maldición de Jusenkyo, a diferencia de gran parte de los eneamigos de Ranma, pero eso no quería decir que no supiese exactamente cómo se originaban. Si había un estanque de la _Akane ahogada_...

Se estremeció.

Ranma, sin embargo, no parecía en absoluto preocupado. Es más, en el segundo exacto en el que había hablado, su mirada había adoptado un brillo perspicaz.

—Así que me conoces —dijo—. Conoces a la familia de Akane. Conoces a mi familia. Y conoces la maldición —explicó cuando Ukyo frunció el ceño—. No eres mi enemigo —concluyó.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? —se vio obligada a preguntar.

—No has intentado atacarme ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo —señaló Ranma—. Es más, me parece a mí que solo has intentado pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Ukyo se mordió la lengua.

—Diría que eres un espíritu que solo necesita divertirse un rato… tal vez una cita con un chico guapo, para pasar a la otra vida —siguió diciendo Ranma como si eso fuera algo que le pasara todos los días—, pero tú misma (porque eres una chica, ¿verdad?) has admitido que Akane está en _tu_ cuerpo. Eso significa que estás viva.

Ranma dio un paso hacia ella y Ukyo se vio en la necesidad de retroceder.

—Ahora, lo importante… —susurró Ranma demasiado cerca de su rostro, con una mirada acerada que Ukyo habría encontrado increíblemente atractiva bajo otras circunstancias— es _dónde está ese cuerpo_. Y por qué Akane no ha regresado todavía, ni ha intentado contactar con nosotros.

Ranma se apartó de ella tan rápido como se había acercado. Una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro y Ukyo se estremeció con un escalofrío.

—Algo me dice que tú sabes la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

—Ran-chan…

Ranma se puso tenso como una estatua.

—Algo así me imaginaba —dijo. Girando sobre sus talones, empezó a andar antes de que Ukyo tuviese la oportunidad de preguntarle a qué se refería—. Hablaremos en casa, _Ukyo_.

El viaje a Nerima fue incluso más silencioso que el viaje que los había llevado hasta el Centro de Exposición. Y eso que, esta vez, Ukyo no fue capaz de quedarse dormida, pese a que estaba cansada y lo último a lo que quería enfrentarse era esa espantosa calma que parecía rezumar Ranma.

Quien, por cierto, se encontraba a tan solo un asiento de distancia. Ukyo quería preguntarle por qué la trataba así, por qué no le reclamaba nada ni intentaba sacarle las respuestas en las que estaba evidentemente interesado.

Pero lo único que fue capaz de decir cuando llegaron a la estación de Nerima fue:

—No quería que pasara esto, Ran-chan.

—No, por supuesto que no —comentó Ranma con cierta saña.

Cuando llegaron a casa Tendo no había nadie. Una nota explicaba que un familiar del señor Tendo había tenido un problema de salud y que tanto él como Kasumi habían ido a visitarlo. Ukyo no necesitaba que Ranma le explicara que en realidad era una excusa para dejarlos solos.

—Claro está, que si supieran lo que le has hecho a Akane…

—Un momento, ¡yo no le he hecho nada a nadie!

—Me lo creeré cuando Akane me lo diga —replicó Ranma en un gruñido—. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo has hablado con ella?

A Ukyo no le quedó más remedio que admitir que no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba. Le contó que sus planes para el verano consistían en viajar por las principales islas de Japón y que Akane, por algún motivo, había intentado seguirlos.

—Antes de que pasara todo eso estaba en Yonabaru —Ranma se había puesto pálido—. Pero la última vez que llamó, reconocí el prefijo de Amami. Está otra isla —aclaró cuando Ranma no reconoció el nombre de inmediato—. Solo sé que existe y el prefijo que utiliza porque tuve que hacer la reserva del apartamento hace un par de semanas. Es… es el número que me dio Kasumi anoche —reconoció.

Ranma cerró los ojos. A Ukyo le pareció escuchar que murmuraba «pero mira que soy estúpido», pero no estaba segura.

Lo siguió hasta el recibidor, donde le entregó el trocito de papel con números escritos del que tantas veces había querido deshacerse desde la noche anterior.

Ranma lo sostuvo con dedos temblorosos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ukyo lo observaba, arqueó una ceja en su dirección como preguntándole qué hacía allí todavía.

Ukyo se puso roja de la vergüenza al comprender que Ranma no iba a llamar a Akane mientras ella estuviese presente.

Decidió que ese era un buen momento para subir a la habitación de Akane. Al fin y al cabo, se había pasado todo el día fuera y además le habían tirado una bebida azucarada por encima. Un baño le sentaría bien después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando regresó a la habitación con el pelo envuelto en una toalla, se encontró con que Ranma la estaba esperando apoyado en el escritorio.

—Uy, qué corta ha sido esa llamada —comentó con malicia.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que un músculo palpitó en su rostro.

—¿Cómo está Akane? ¿Cómo va el negocio? —se interesó.

Se dejó caer sin ganas sobre la cama y observó a Ranma. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara de pocos amigos que tenía en esos instantes, resultaba realmente intimidador.

—Akane está bien —respondió al cabo de unos segundos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y varios mechones oscuros se le habían salido de la trenza, como si se hubiese pasado las manos por los cabellos muchas veces con desesperación—. Gracias por tu preocupación. No está muy convencida de que haya sido Shampoo y sigue en Amami, como habías dicho. Aunque, aparentemente —gruñó—, mañana va a mudarse a Tanegashima.

Ukyo arqueó las cejas. ¿Incluso ahora Akane pensaba seguir con su restaurante nómada?

Le transmitió sus dudas a Ranma, que esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche.

—Akane es muy testaruda —explicó. A Ukyo no le quedaron dudas de que se habían enzarzado en una discusión precisamente por eso—. Se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que tiene que ayudarte con el restaurante. No sé muy bien por qué, teniendo en cuenta la situación —añadió con una mueca.

—Akane es demasiado buena —reconoció Ukyo con un extraño nudo en la garganta—. En su lugar, yo habría removido cielo y tierra…

—¿Ah, sí?

La ironía no pasó desapercibida. Ukyo suspiró.

—Me refiero a si tuviese esta vida —explicó con cansancio—. ¿Por qué crees que no he hecho nada por volver a mi triste realidad? Mi restaurante _es_ mi vida. Y a veces es asfixiante —reconoció.

Ranma apretó los labios como si estuviese conteniendo un comentario y se incorporó. Parecía inquieto, como si él también tuviese los nervios de punta y fuese incapaz de quedarse sin hacer nada. Finalmente, dijo:

—Pero esa no explica estos últimos días, ¿no?

—No —admitió Ukyo agachando la mirada—. Al principio no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando. Luego quise —hizo una mueca— recopilar toda la información que pudiese sobre ti. Y estar contigo. Después… Después, solo deseaba que me miraras a mí. Como la miras a ella —se le rompió la voz.

Porque era cierto. En su subconsciente, hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de la realidad y todo lo que había hecho desde entonces era un simple consuelo para su corazón roto.

Obligándose a sonreír, Ukyo lo miró. Ranma la observaba con tristeza, como si supiese exactamente el esfuerzo que le estaba costando no romper en llanto allí y entonces.

—Siempre ha sido ella, ¿no es así?

Esbozando una sonrisa abatida, Ranma asintió.

Ukyo ni siquiera sintió el golpe de dolor que siempre se había imaginado que acompañaría aquel momento; se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado allí, en cada gesto que Ranma dedicaba a Akane y en su evidente desinterés por ella.

Suspiró.

—Bueno —comentó con una alegría que no sentía—, ahora, ¿me vas a contar por qué Akane está tan interesada en hundir mi negocio en realidad? ¿O voy a tener que adivinar? Luego podemos hacer planes para visitar a Shampoo, si quieres.

La tensión del cuerpo de Ranma lo abandonó en una exhalación. Con cuidado, como si temiese romper la apacible calma que Ukyo intentaba mantener, se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que hiciste el día anterior al intercambio? —le pidió con afecto. Ukyo no sabía que había echado de menos precisamente ese tono de voz hasta ese momento. Sonrió, pese a que aquel cambio de tema (por no hablar de la actitud) le parecía especialmente sospechoso—. Tal vez… tal vez si lo comparamos con lo que hizo Akane, descubramos algo importante.

Ignorando el dolor que se había asentado en su pecho (y que sospechaba permanecería allí mucho tiempo), Ukyo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es que ahora te pasas todo el día con Akane? —se burló.

Ranma tuvo la decencia de parecer ligeramente avergonzado. Atravesando la habitación con la seguridad que solo podía ostentar el dueño o alguien que pasase mucho tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes (Ukyo prefería no pensar mucho en ello), se dirigió a una estantería de madera que parecía curvarse bajo el peso de los libros y extrajo de ella una libreta tan fina que Ukyo ni siquiera había reparado en ella.

—Por supuesto que no me paso todo el día con Akane. Pero vivo con ella y sé… cosas —Ranma levantó la libreta en el aire con expresión triunfante—. Como dónde esconde su diario.

—Eres un ser despreciable —comentó Ukyo con voz impasible.

—Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme —replicó él, dejándose caer sobre el suelo y abriendo el diario en un mismo movimiento.

Tenía razón, aunque Ukyo consideraba que todavía era un poco pronto para ponerse a hacer bromas con eso.

Ah, bueno. Suponía que Ranma estaba siendo bastante generoso, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

Eso no evitó que lo empujara con más fuerza de la que su sonrisa juguetona sugería cuando se sentó junto a él.

—Ni creas que te voy a dejar leer su diario —murmuró Ranma mientras pasaba las páginas con gentileza.

Ukyo se rio por la nariz.

—¿Acaso soy un monstruo acosador como tú? —frunció el ceño—. Espera, será mejor que no respondas a eso.

El sonido de Ranma riéndose a carcajadas _casi_ valió la pena.


End file.
